


G|¡+¢#£d (a BEN Drowned x reader fanfiction)

by orphan_account



Category: BEN Drowned, Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Bleh, Creepypasta, Death, F/M, Fluff, I really don't know anymore, Incest, Jeff gets his ass beat, and other shit, epic plot twists, fandom trashiness, i love this fandom, maybe a lemon idk, much fluff, potatoes are bae, roasted marshmallows(THEY SO FAT THEY LOOK LIKE OVERGROWN SNOWMEN OOOOOOOOOOO), should i write more?, slendyman, undertale - Freeform, unicorn, what else am I supposed to write?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 34,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when some old artifacts in your attic and basement suddenly summon a demonic Creepypasta entity? And what if he developes feelings for you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the reader

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: ok, this is my very first fanfic, so let's not be dicks and hate it, ok? You can call me StarLight37. This is a fanfic about BEN drowned X reader, and I have no idea how many parts there will be, so don't ask. Some fluff and mild cursing, but other than that, that's it! Please don't be afraid to ask any questions! Hope you enjoy!

Reader's P.O.V.

"C'mon Y/N! I'm your best friend! Why can't you accept that I like a boy's video game?" F/N said, swirling her spoon in the milkshake. You and your best friend were at (favorite milkshake restaurant) after school on Friday. You take a sip of (favorite milkshake flavour) before checking the time on your phone. 4:16. You have to be home by 5:00. You huff an annoyed sigh. She had been bugging you on and on about you disliking her favorite video game, telling you the many wonders and pros and upsides of it, which, in your opinion, wasn't that many, or convincing. Now she was ranting about the main character....oh, what's his name?...Blink? Ink?......Link? Yeah... Link. "....And so then in the Twilight Princess Link got to...blahblahblahblahblah" You groan inwardly. "Hey, F/N?" You interrupt her rant about some fairy named Navi. "Yes Y/N?" She says turning to you, her (friend's eye colour) eyes staring into your E/C. You sigh, obviously not wanting to hurt her feelings. You add a tone of sympathy to your voice. "Can we please talk about something else?" You plead. F/N smiles apologetically. "Sure Y/N. Oh! I know what we can discuss! Our Halloween costumes!" F/N squeals with delight. You smile, pleased with the topic change. Halloween was only a week away from today. You and F/N had been coming up with a bunch of crazy matching Halloween costume ideas for days, some crazier than others. So far, the top three choices were Link and Zelda(F/N's idea) Hiccup and Toothless(both of your ideas) and a dark and light angel(your idea). You discuss the ideas, showing each other pictures of some accessories and other materials that could be used. You jump when your phone buzzes in your pocket. It was a text from your mom.  
ITS 5:00.  
It read. You sigh and look over at F/N, who was furiously scribbling sketches and notes from the costumes. You slide your now empty milkshake glass away from you and stand up. "What's wrong? Where ya going?" F/N asks you. "It's 5:00. Mom wants me home" you say to her, showing her the text. She smiles. "Ok! I'll see you Monday! Oh! And the milkshakes are on me." She says placing some waded bills onto the table. She grabs her backpack and stands up. "I should get going too" she says. You smile and hug her before exiting the building, both of you heading in opposite directions towards each of your houses.  
Once you turn the corner onto your street, you pop in your earbuds and start listening to a song you listen to frequently. It was a Nightcore version of a song called Game Over. You bob your head to the beat.

'My life is like a video game  
Trying hard to beat the stage  
All while I am still collecting coins'

'Trying hard to save the girl  
Obstacles I'm jumping hurdles  
I'm growing up to be a big boy'

'I battle with the evil ways  
Doing my best to try and save  
Sorry but your princess isn't here'

'I take a rest and push the pause  
Level up and move along  
In hopes of the next stage I will clear'  
'I'm just trying to keep from dying'

'It's just a game that we play  
And for heaven's sakes  
Looking for a better way to play it  
Life is for keeping score  
And forevermore  
Stop complaining and start changing it'

You look up when you reach your front steps to see a sticky note taped to the door. You pause your music and take the note off the door to read it.

(Your nickname),  
Anna has fallen out of the tree fort and has broken her leg. I'm going to have to stay at the hospital tonight while they put the cast and everything else on it. There's leftover pizza in the fridge. Be in bed by 9:30. Aunt Lisa will be here at 5:00AM to take you to school. Do your homework.  
XOXO  
-Mom

You sigh. Your little sister, Anna, had some problem with her bones that made them break easily. You mentally slap yourself for not remembering the scientific name for it. You walk around back and unlock your backyard gate, stopping when you get the pricking sensation on the back of your neck that you were being watched. "H-hello?" You say without turning around. You set your backpack down and take three large breaths before spinning quickly on your heels to face what's behind you. You were tackled into a ferocious hug.  
"YAAAAAAARGGGGHHHH!!!" You scream as Nick, your friend that you've known since preK that lived three blocks down, slams you down onto your backpack. You look up to see his wild blonde hair and ice blue eyes staring back at you. The freckles that littered his face seemed to dance, and you realized that Nick had hit you with such force that you were seeing stars. "Geez Nick!" You grunt. Nick sat up, still not getting off you, instead, he sat with his knees straddling your waist, his hands pinning your wrists above your head. His smirking, freckled face was inches from yours. "Hey there (your nickname)! Miss me?" He said. You roll your eyes. Even though Nick was a fairly sweet boy that you had secretly developed a crush on, he could still be a pain in the ass, both literally and figuratively, since your backside landed roughly against the ground. "Hello Nick. Can you get off me please?" You say a bit annoyed. Nick lets out a chuckle. "You know what?" He says, his smirk getting bigger. "I think I'll just sit on you like this until it gets dark!" He says sarcastically. You pretend to look surprised. "Nicholas Adam Munford!" You say, sounding like your mom whenever she was mad at you. Nick suddenly gets annoyed and a bit pissed, digging his nails into your wrists and leaning closer to your face, causing you to flinch and shrink back in fear. "What did I say about calling me by my full name?" He threats in a dark tone. Your eyes go wide with real fear this time, and the pain he was applying to your wrists was causing tears at the back of your vision. "N-N-Nick!" You choke out, holding back tears. "What?" He growls. "G-get off. You're scaring me!" You say as a tear rolls down your cheek. Nick suddenly snaps out of his dark phase when he sees your pain. He scrambles off of you and takes a large step back while saying; "ohmigodimsosorrydidihurtyou?" You stand up and brush dirt off your jeans and your F/C sweater. You pick up your now smushed backpack and set it down instantly when a pain shoots up your left arm, causing you to cry out and stumble. Nick is by your side in an instant, allowing you to lean against him as he walked you to your back porch and sets you down onto one of your lawn chairs. He sits on the one directly across from you, his blue eyes sweeping you both nervously and worriedly.....and possibly shamefully as well. "Y/N I am so sorry! I shouldn't have acted like a complete jackwad! I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry. Are you OK?" He says, hurt in his voice. You nod and start rolling your shoulder around. It hurts, but not to the point that it could be serious, in fact, it was just sore. You stand up and walk towards the foot mat, lifting it up and retrieving your spare house key. You turn to see Nick is right behind you, his dirty blonde hair falling over his left eye.  
"Wanna come in?" You ask him, gesturing towards the door. Nick smiles when he realizes he's been forgiven. "I'd love to" he says. You smile back at him before sliding the key into the lock and unlocking the door. You then place the key back under the mat after Nick had stepped inside. You walk back to the outside of your backyard and retrieve your backpack, locking the gate as you make your way back to your house. It was a decent house nestled in a good neighborhood right inside of (city, state). It was a pretty red brick two story house with a kitchen, movie room, living room, four bedrooms, three bathrooms, an attic, and a basement. You set your backpack down in the kitchen and walk towards the living room. Nick was sitting on the couch watching a show on Netflix. You couldn't help but overhear a few words from it, like the mention of "Link" and "Zelda". You lean over Nick's face, your (hair length and colour) blocking his view of the TV. "Whatcha watching?" You say, sticking your tongue out and licking his nose. Nick playfully swatted you away. Huffing in annoyance, you somersault over the back of the couch and land with a 'pooomphff' next to Nick. "Whatcha watching?" You ask again. "Zelda" Nick grunts, his eyes glued to the TV. You roll your eyes and groan loudly. Why was everyone obsessed with that game/show/book?!?! You sigh when you remember the buttload of homework you have. You grab the remote and shut the TV off. "Hey!" Nick says, reaching for the remote. You stand away from the couch so Nick can't reclaim the remote. "What gives?" Nick hisses, the dark look in his eyes again. You sigh audibly and place the remote on the table next to you. "I have homework" you say curtly. Nick sighs. "Yeah....I guess I do to." He says. He walks towards your front door and opens it, looking back at you, his beautiful cerulean eyes tinged with sadness. "See you later" he says before walking out the door.


	2. Memories and the darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for not updating!and I'm also gonna change the story. Instead of a Linkxreader, it's a BEN drownedXreader. Please don't get mad! I apologize for any grammatical errors as well. The reader is supposed to be around age 13-14.

[TIME SKIP: 45 MINUTES]  
You had finished your homework as soon as Nick had left, humming to yourself to keep you occupied. You were now sprawled out on your bed reading the latest (favorite fanfiction), your (hair length and colour) slightly tangled and loosely tied up in the world's sloppiest pony tail.(or just leave it alone if you have short hair)You were halfway through the next chapter when your phone's text message ringtone went off. It was a text from your mom.

Hey Y/N, I need you to look in the attic and the basement for Anna's birth certificate. Take a picture of it and send it to me please.❤️mom

You groan. The attic and basement were your least favorite rooms in the house, with them being drafty, cold, mildewy, spider/rat/roach infested, and completely cluttered with boxes and storage units. You'd be lucky to make it out alive, in one piece, and still carrying Anna's birth certificate. With a heavy sigh, you make your way down your hall to the pull down ladder that leads to your attic. You yank the cord and scramble out of the way just in time, or else the heavy wooden ladder would've killed you. As soon as the clouds of dust settled(with mild coughing from you), you hesitantly climb the creaking, rickety ladder into the darkness above. You're met with darkness, and you shudder at the sudden drop in temperature. It must be 15* colder up here! You grope blindly for the cord that turns on the light, jumping at the sudden flash when you finally locate the string and yank it. You scan the small, crammed space, three of the walls completely lined with stacked boxes. Most of those said boxes were filled with items of the past, like baby clothes, old art projects, VHS family movies, forgotten toys and stuffed animals, old photos, and other junk you don't wish to sift through. You pull out your phone to use the flashlight. Although the bright light by the entrance lit up the room, it was still too dark to read the labels on the boxes. You shine the beam lazily over a bunch of boxes labeled with the usual 'BABY STUFF' and 'ANNA'S THINGS',and so forth.  
Then you stop at the far right corner. There's a small tower of boxes labeled 'TROY'S THINGS' and 'TROY'S MEMORIES'. Tears prick your vision. Troy was your older brother, about 4 years older than you. You two had been so close, sharing interests, toys, games, feelings, which was unnatural for siblings. Usually, siblings didn't get along, but you and Troy were different. Then came that fatal crash. You and Troy were driving home from your (sport or activity) practice. It was raining furiously, minus all the thunder. The rain made the skies darker and the roads slipperier. You were sitting shotgun, something your mother frowned upon, but since you and Troy were like best friends, he let you sit up there just this once. Troy was focused on the road, occasionally glancing in your direction to check on you. You were leaned against the door, your head resting lazily in your right palm. Your other hand was tracing the patterns the raindrops made on the window. You sigh and look over at Troy. Troy doesn't notice. "Hey, Troy?" You ask. "Hmmmm?" He hums a reply. You sigh before dropping the big question. Troy was 17, a senior in high school. His birthday was only a week away. He has already gotten 3 acceptance letters from 3 different colleges. The first two weren't that bad. They were in (state you live in), and fairly close to home, about 2-3 hours away. The next one was in (state farthest from your state, example, Alaska), really far, but also had the best education of the three. You'd be heartbroken if Troy picked the farthest one. "What is it, Y/N?" Troy asks you, breaking your thoughts. A tear rolls down your face. You sniffle and glance up at Troy, who still has his gaze on the road. "W-w-what college a-are you g-going to p-pick?" You choke out. Troy looks at you for a split second before returning his stare to the road in front of him. He leans back and breaths heavily out through his nostrils once you were stuck in traffic. He looks at you, sadness in his sea-green eyes, his copper colored shaggy locks falling over his left eye. If Troy wasn't your brother, then he'd definitely be your boyfriend. He shifts his body to fully face you. "Y/N, why are you asking me this? You've never been interested in my college choice. Heck, you act like you don't care! So why are you bringing this up?" That was true. Every time Troy tried to get your opinion on a college, you either didn't answer or tried to change the subject. The truth was, you did care. You cared a lot. You didn't want to lose the person closest to you. You didn't want to lose your best friend. Sure, you had F/N and Nick, and a variety of other friends, but no one could replace Troy. A small sob escapes your lips. Troy reaches out a hand and places it on your leg. "Y/N, what's wrong?" You wipe away the tears. "I.....I just...... I just don't want to see you leave. You're like my best friend Troy, you know that? We've been through so much together. When you leave for college....I.....I'll be alone, in the dark. I won't have someone to confide into. I won't have someone to cry on. I won't have the big brother that protected me from monsters and bullies. I won't have the person I trust most by my side. You're my brother, Troy, and I love you as a sibling. As a mentor. As a friend." That's when the tears and sobs engulfed you, not letting you say anything else. The light at the traffic light changed to green, and Troy started driving again. Instead of driving on the road leading to your house, Troy pulls into a random parking lot, which confused you. "Troy?" You ask, your voice still wavering with tears. You look over at him. Troy still had both his hands on the wheel, his knuckles white from how hard he was gripping it. He had his head rested in his forearms, his shaggy brown hair hiding his eyes. You could hear his ragged breaths and small sniffles. You couldn't believe it. Your brother, the strongest, bravest person you knew, crying. You instantly regretted what you said. "Troy....I -" "don't" he interrupted. "Just....don't". You clamp your jaw shut. Troy then sits up, wipes his eyes, and gazes at you. You could see sadness and pain in those green depths. You were hit with a heavy feeling of guilt and regret. You didn't mean for Troy to act like this. "Y/N" Troy said, then sighed. "I.....don't think I'll be going to college." "WHAT?!?!" You cry, bolting up in your seat, causing the seatbelt to rub painfully across your neck. You hiss in pain and get comfortable again. "Why?" You ask him. "Well.....ever since dad left, and mom working two shifts at the hospital, I know our family can't afford much. And with Anna's bone disease, treatments are expensive. Me going off to college would just be like saying, I don't care about my family, I just want them for their money. Which I don't. I love you all too much. Besides, I can get a job somewhere and help mom with all the payments. Y/N, what you said a few minutes ago, I feel the same way. I want to be the hero, the mentor, the role model. I want to be your friend. I want to be your brother. I want to be the one you can trust, the one you can depend on. I love you the same way. As a friend. As a sibling. As a sister. I love you Y/N." 

You didn't notice the tears in your eyes. You didn't notice your brother's arm snaking around your shoulder and gently stroking your back. You didn't notice the seatbelt rubbing uncomfortably across your neck. You didn't notice the truck hurtling towards your car at fast speeds, unable to stop due to the rain. That's when your memory got hazey. You remembered the hospital and the horrible chemical smells. You remembered the grumpy nurse and the nice nurse. You remembered the cast on your leg and ankle. You remembered your mother telling you what happened. Troy had thrown his body over you to protect you in any way from the collision. Him and the air bags were what saved your life. You remembered crying your eyes out at the funeral. You remembered that year at school, where you barely spoke, sat by yourself, cried yourself to sleep. You remembered all the psychologists talking to you, asking you about your feelings, and you answering with empty nods and hums.  
Troy's death left a part of you dead as well.  
You shine your phone light over the many boxes stacked hight to the ceiling, labeled with faded sharpie smudges. You bend down and look at a half open box of one of Troy's things. You tear the rest of the moldy tape off of the box and peer into it.  
Inside were various video games. Mario Kart 8, Super Smash Bros, Mario Party 4......mostly Nintendo games. You dig deeper into the box and find a bunch of old Legends of Zelda cartridges. Majora's Mask. Skyrim's Sword. Twilight Princess. Every Zelda game you could think of, in this box. You were about to close the box, but then something caught your attention. A gleam in the corner of the box. You reach back in and pull out a silver chain necklace. Attached to it was a strange looking charm. It was three triangles stacked to look like one big triangle. One triangle was red, one blue, one green. You hold it up to your light and see that when you shine your light on the triangles, the color of them filter out and shine on the floor.  
"Huh...neat trick" you mutter, stuffing the necklace into your jean pocket. You close the box of video games and resume searching through Anna's boxes. After 30 minutes of searching the boxes, you sigh. "I guess it's in the basement. Great." You mutter sarcastically. You trudge down the wooden steps and close the rickety ladder behind you, nearly losing a finger in the process.  
Within minutes you were standing in front of the pale wooden door that lead to your basement. You were smart enough to grab a flashlight from the kitchen drawer before ascending the stairs down into the dark and damp room below.  
You turn the flashlight on, it's bright beams sweeping over the ground. You wrinkle your nose up in disgust when you see the small patches of mold collecting on a few steps. You were about to place your foot on the cold floor when you slipped on some mold(don't ask) and lost your footing. You scream and flail your arms, dropping the flashlight, trying frantically to regain balance. Then, out of the darkness, a hand clasps your wrist and pulls you up before you hit your head on the linoleum. You scream again and snatch your wrist away, then dash to the flashlight a few feet away.  
You scoop it up and flick the beam on, shining it frantically in the direction of the hand that grabbed you.  
"Jeez Y/N! Calm down! It's me!" A familiar voice calls out.  
You shine the beam at the blonde, your hands slightly shaking.  
"Nick?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Umm....why are you here?"  
"I uh...forgot my phone. I left it on your counter....I heard you scream, and the basement door was wide open.....I thought you were hurt...."  
Nick started blushing. You give a hesitant smile, walking over to your best friend and draping an arm over his shoulder. He looks back at you, his crystal-blue eyes reflecting the little light in the dark room.  
"Thanks for not letting my head bash on the floor"  
You grin.  
Nick chuckles.  
"So uh...what're you doing down here in the first place?" You groan. "Looking for Anna's birth certificate. She's at the hospital with mom." Nick smiles. "Dark, creepy, wet, smelly, roach infested basements aren't your fancy?" You playfully slap his chest. "Shut up." Nick chuckles again. You sigh and walk over to a small cord hanging from the ceiling. You yank it once, twice, three times, but to no avail. "Great.......the light's out" you grumble. Nick snickers. You turn to glare at him, shining the light in his eyes on purpose. Nick stumbles back and falls against the stairs. "Ouch" he mutters. You chuckle and outstrech your hand to help him up, but instead of you pulling him to his feet, he pulls you to the ground. You land toppled on top of his chest with a loud 'oooomph'. Nick is now holding back giggles as you scramble to get off him, a blush creeping across your face. As soon as both of you were up, you playfully punch his arm.  
After a few seconds of awkward silence, you decide to speak.  
"Why are you still here? You have your phone. And clearly, I'm ok." Nick frowns and leans against the cold wall. "You're my friend." He mutters. You scoff. "So? That doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you're still in my house." Nick stands back up and straightens his posture. "Do you want any help?" He asks. You ponder that for a second. Nick was your best friend after all, but you were still a bit mad at him. You check the time on your watch. 6:45. You inhale deeply and pinch the bridge of your nose. "No." You mumble. Nick sighs and reaches out a hand to rest on your shoulder. "Are you sure?" He asks. "I mean, I could-" "NO." You say more firmly, slapping his hand away. Nick retreats his hand and sighs. You hear him mumble a goodbye, then shuffling as he trudges up the stairs. Soon, you hear the door shut, and you're enveloped in dark silence. With a heavy sigh, you flick the flashlight back on and begin searching the boxes.

[TIME SKIP: 1 HOUR]

You trudge back up the steps with a deep sigh. After what felt like hours of searching the basement, you finally found Anna's birth certificate. You quickly snap a picture of it and send it to your mother, not even caring if the picture was in focus or not. You were tired. All you wanted to do was take a nice, long, hot shower, and fall asleep after reading a few (favorite fandoms). You rub your eyes and head upstairs. With half closed eyes, you make your way into your bathroom and turn on the hot water. You exhale as you feel the steam creep up your arms, quickly undressing and climbing in the shower. A small smile plays across your lips when the water washes over you, making the coldness of the attic and basement no more than a dream. You hum the chorus of (favorite song) as the beads of water drip over your closed lids.  
[TIME SKIP: 10 MINUTES]  
You flop onto your bed, groaning into your pillow. You roll over and stare at the ceiling, pondering about your day. Should you have at least given Nick a chance? Should you apologize? Should Nick apologize? You growl out of frustration and punch your pillow. That's when you heard a loud thud from the hallway. You jumped and squeaked at the sudden noise. Shakily, you stand up and open your bedroom door. Your F/C long sleeved pajamas didn't seem to keep you warm anymore as you quietly padded down the hall. You frowned when you turned the corner. There, in the middle of the hall, was the attic ladder, pulled down from the ceiling. The light in the attic was on, faintly seen from your view. "How....." You trail, extending a hand to touch the ladder. You set your jaw and start climbing the wooded rungs. When you finally made it all the way inside, you get the overwhelming feeling of wetness, and lack of air. It felt like you were drowning. You collapse and start coughing and gasping for air. You felt yourself getting dizzy from not being able to breathe. You tried to scream, but it felt like a cold, wet hand was constricting your throat. After what felt like eternity of coughing and gasping, the wetness and weight on your chest started to fade away. You inhale sharply and take large gulps of air. You rub your neck where you felt the cold hand. After a few more deep breaths, you shakily stand up. You scan the attic for what might've caused the ladder to fall. The window wasn't open, so a gust of wind couldn't have blown it open, even if it was a strong gust. The window was too far away, and it was both closed and locked tightly. You check all the corners and small spaces for rodents or raccoons. All you found were spiders and a few dead flies. You were about to head back down when something caught your eye. The box of Troy's video games were back on the ground, when you distinctly remember putting it on top of one of the box stacks. You shake your head and walk hesitantly over to the box. You couldn't help peering inside, and you were glad you did. You spotted a faint glow at the bottom of the box, underneath many slowly rotting Legends of Zelda comic books. You set those aside and reach in, grasping your fingers around the glowing object. When you open your palm, you were surprised to see an old N64 cartridge. It was a standard gray color, but instead of the label, it had black sharpie on it instead. You rub the dust off the small cartridge and read the writing. On one side, it read MAJORA. The other said BEN. You frown. Why would your brother own an old N64 cartridge? And who was 'BEN'? Clearly, the game was Majora's Mask. You turn the small gray box over in your hands a few times, as if you could unlock its secrets just by looking at it. You sigh and place the cartridge in your pajama pocket. You close the old box and place it up on a higher stack. As soon as you were sure it wouldn't magically float back down to the floor, you turn and walk back down the ladder, closing it and locking the attic hatch. You flop back down on your bed and gaze at the ceiling once more. You prop yourself up on an elbow and take the cartridge out of your pocket. It still looked the same, but now, you felt something. The cartridge was slightly warm, and you could feel energy radiating from it. With a perplexed sigh, you set the cartridge down on your nightstand turn off your lamp. Soon, the magical world of dreams welcomed you into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's chapter 2! Hope you like it! Oh, and please check out this radical author, calicocupcakes! She's an amazing writer! She's part of my inspiration! Please check her out! And don't be afraid to comment, good or bad! I enjoy hearing from people! Until next time my creepy homies!  
> Stay Creepy!  
> -SL37


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone! Last night was my first official swim meet of the season. I'm also a bit sick. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god. I'm losing my mind with this. Please excuse the typos and stuff.

The entity wasn't happy. After he deliberately tried to drive the college student to the point of insanity, he was once again trapped. Three years passed as his ethereal spirit was slowly decaying inside the old cartridge. Yes, he still had a solid form, but with no ethereal soul, the body was just an empty sack. What did the other Creepypasta think of his lifeless shell, rotting away, locked in his room from the last time his spirit occupied his body? Did Slenderman find out? Was the entity in trouble? Was Jeff slowly torturing his body? Was Glitched Red and Lost Silver missing their video game competitions? The entity sighed. If only he had been more careful, then he wouldn't be in this mess.   
But, there was good news. After 3 long years of being lost, collecting dust, someone managed to find his cartridge, his plastic prison. A young girl of 13-14, with (hair length and colour) hair and E/C eyes. Her hand had brushed up against the cartridge when she grabbed the necklace, sending a shockwave of energy and power into his coding. He used that energy to reach out, if just for a moment, and to touch her, to feel her soul. She felt like a brave, unique, soul. The second time he felt her was when she touched him, actually picked up the dusty, gray box, and gently ran a finger through the dust. She then placed him in her pajama pocket, taking him to her room and setting him across from her now dreaming form. Now, the entity was ready. If this girl, the girl that held an unknown power, touched the cartridge one more time, he'd be free. Finally free of the plastic prison, free of the technological grasps, free of the cipher chains. The entity smiled to himself, his sharp teeth gleaming in the darkness. His red irises glowed brighter, reflecting off his blonde hair. Yes, as soon as she touched this little gray box, he'd finally get revenge. 

 

\-----------------------------------

You woke up with a start, bolting upright and banging your head on the headboard. You let out a string of a few "colorful" words before attempting to rub the sleep out of your eyes. You shift over in bed and looked at your alarm clock. 6:45 it read in angry red letters. You groan and flop back down on your pillow. "6:45? On a Saturday? I must be going insane." You mumble. After a few failed attempts at trying to fall back asleep, you sigh and trudge out of bed.   
Not bothering to turn the lights on, you make your way blindly to the kitchen. You stumble against the edge of the counter and hiss out a few more "colorful" words as you limp over to the cabinet. You take out (favorite cereal) and pour it into a bowl, along with some milk you slightly spilt.  
You walk over to the couch and flick on the TV. As you groggily eat your cereal, something on the news catches your attention. You turn the volume up and watch a little more attentive than before.

"Breaking news! Last night, another homicide was reported in the local area. The victim's sister, 13 year old Chloe Crabaster tells of seeing a horrifying sight stabbing her brother, Cole. She describes the murderer as a teen around 17-18, with pale skin, black rimmed eyes she described as 'unblinking', a 'smile' cut into his cheeks, black singed hair, a bloodstained white hoodie, black pants and black shoes. Other police reports have similar cases, as most refer to this homicidal killer as 'Jeff the killer'. If you have any information on this, please call......"  
You sigh and shake your head. "That's the third one this week!" You say, flicking off the TV in annoyance. You take your half eaten cereal to the sink, then lean against the counter, exhaling deeply while closing your eyes. You open them suddenly when you hear your phone ringing. You frantically search for it, checking the kitchen counters, the office desk, the coffee table. You finally find it underneath a couch pillow, a frown tugging at your lips. Didn't you leave it on the island in the kitchen? Oh well. You unlock your passcode and answer the phone.   
"Hello?" You say, sleep still thick on your voice.  
"Hey Y/N." A tired voice registers. You instantly recognized the voice as your mother.  
"Hi mom!" You say, adding a bit off cheer to your voice.  
"Hi honey.....what's going on? You ok at the house?" She says, yawning in between sentences.   
"I'm ok mom. What's wrong? you sound tired."   
Your mother answers with another yawn.  
"I'm fine....its just that Anna needs to stay a few more nights...about another week or more. Can you manage that?"  
Your smile disappears. You gulp down the bile rising in your throat as tears pounded the back of your eyes. "But.......what about....." You trail. You hear a very audible sigh from your mother. "I know you're birthday is in two days honey....but....Anna is really sick. She needs me. I'm so sorry honey." You sniff back tears. "Hey," your mom scolds. "No crying on birthday week. I promise I'll make it up to you, ok sweetheart?" It's your turn to sigh. You were about to answer her when you suddenly heard loud coughing from your mom's end. "Got to go sweetie. Aunt Lisa should be there around 5:00. I love you honey! By-" the line disconnects. You sigh and set your phone facedown on the coffee table, then you slump into the overplushed couch cushions. You inhale deeply, then silently start to cry. This happened every year for the last 10 years. There was always something keeping your family from celebrating your birthday. Troy's funeral. Anna's hospital visits. Business trips. You never got any parties, or presents, or even cake. All you got was sadness, loneliness, and grief.   
You wipe the remaining tears from your eyes and stand up. You trudge back upstairs and suddenly freeze. That feeling again....the wet, drowning, choking feeling, yet, there was no choking or lack of air. There was a slight chill in the air though, and you shudder in your f/c pajamas. You slowly walk forwards, slightly shaking at the coldness, and maybe out of fear. The farther you walked towards your room, the stronger the feeling got, and as the stronger the feeling got, the air thinned, making it seem like you were drowning. "H-hello?" You stutter out of instinct. You extend a hand to open your door. "I-is s-someone th-there?" Your fingers brush against the knob, and you hiss and jump back. The doorknob was freezing! And....and..... You look down at your hand, and you let out a squeal of surprise. Your hand was dripping wet! But how? You look back at the doorknob and summon up all your courage. "Enough of this bullshit!" You cry, swiftly turning the knob and opening your door with a little too much force. The door swings open and bangs against the wall. You charge in, caterwauling, ready for any intruder to jump out at you. You stop dead in your tracks and look around your room. Nothing.  
You look behind your curtains.  
Nothing.  
You look under your bed. Nothing.  
You even check your closet. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch.  
"Aaaaarrrgh!" You scream in frustration as you fall into your bed. You basically just ran, screaming, into your room, for NO DAMN REASON. And to top it off, the feeling was back. You shudder and wrap your arms around yourself, rocking back and forth to try and warm up.   
Then you hear it.  
It was faint at first, but it got louder. A strange, sort of buzzing-hum. You stop trying to keep warm as you straighten up and listen. It sounded like...like it was coming from behind you! You whirl around at top speed, your (hair length) hair getting in your eyes. You brush it off your forehead and face the sound. All you saw was the game cartridge on your dresser, slightly....glowing?!?!  
You crawl across your bed and lay on your stomach across from your nightstand. The cartridge was vibrating, sort of like a cell phone on silent. It would vibrate for about a minute, then silence. Vibrate, silence. Vibrate, silence. The glow it emitted was a faint, light green.   
It was almost as if....as if it was alive....or like something was trapped inside. You were hesitant at first, but you slowly outstretched your hand. The air around the cartridge felt warm. You scoot closer to your nightstand and wrap your fingers around the small gray box.  
Suddenly, the air exploded around you. You felt an unseen force throw you back against your bed, and you cry out from the pain of the impact on your shoulder. You heard ringing and the pounding of blood in your ears. You felt the constricting chill lace around your body, like a python strangling its prey. You gasped for what little air you could manage to intake, but it was too much. With a small scream, your eyelids became heavy, and soon, you lost consciousness. The last thing you heard was a hight pitched, spine chilling, haunting laugh.  
Then everything went dark.

\-----------------------------------

"Free at last! I'm finally free!" I cry out, flying around the room.'I can't believe she did it! The girl finally touched my cartridge a third time, freeing me of that plastic prison! I can finally move! I can breath! I can talk! I can fly!'  
After many victory laps around the girl's room, I finally settle down on the edge of her bed. I look over at her, then nearly leap up in surprise. She wasn't moving, and her eyes were closed. I suddenly became worried. 'Although I'm a viscous spiritual killer, I don't want her dead. She freed me after all....and her soul.... I could definitely use her....' I sigh with relief when I see the steady rise and fall off her chest. 'She was just unconcious, likely from the energy surge from my freedom. Maybe.....maybe when she wakes up....oh, never mind. In the meantime, I should find a body to encase my soul in. Just floating around like this would be difficult.' I look back over at the young girl. 'She's so pretty.... Wait...WHAT?!?! What the hell?!? I don't even know her! Jesus BEN! Get a fucking grip on yourself before you lose it!' I grunt and float out the window. Hopefully, my body is exactly how I left it in the Creepypasta manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, apparently, I got the author's name wrong. She changed it. Calicocupcakes is now Leia did a thing. Anywho....check her out, leave kudos, comment, blah blah blah. I'm going to go die now(I'm seriously sick. I nearly coughed up a lung) so to let people know, it might be a few weeks for the next chapter. Do you readers think I should continue this story? I'm also working on the first chapter for my OC as well. :T  
> Oh well.  
> Later creeps and freaks!  
> Stay Creepy!  
> -SL37


	4. The Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long DX  
> The good news is, im done with all my swim meets and stuffs, so I'll be able to write more.  
> Do you think I should keep writing?  
> Meh.  
> Anywho, here's the next chapter!

"BEN!" Sally squealed, running up to the entity and squeezing him. BEN 'oooomphed' and nearly toppled over from the weight of the little girl.  
Not three seconds into the doorway of Creepypasta manor, and already pretty much the entire residence had flocked into the main hall to get a good look at their returning companion. After all, it had been three years since he last saw them all.  
The next person to welcome back the cyber ghost was none other than Jeff the killer, BEN's best friend (even if Jeff was a complete jackass most of the time). "Welcome back midget!" Jeff teased while clapping BEN on the back. "Missed you too, smile child!" BEN counteracted.  
Jeff groaned and smacked BEN upside his blonde head. Jeff HATED being called that. BEN just chuckled and walked deeper into the mess of monsters and murderers.  
Eyeless Jack stepped up in front of BEN and looked over his glowing, cyber form. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, then cleared his throat.  
"Hey, uh BEN. I uh, preserved your body for you, because, uh, Slendy said that you were still out there. So uh, it's in that compartment in my closet. Just uh, let me know when you, um, want it back." He stuttered.  
"Sure thing EJ" BEN replied, snaking through the throng of Creepypasta.  
After high fiving Ticci Toby and patting Smile Dog on the head, BEN managed to float up to his room upstairs.  
"Welcome home BEN." A voice startled him when he entered his room. BEN whirled around and was face to face with none other than Slenderman himself. The tall, faceless,entity was slightly bent over BEN as if to get a good look at him.  
"Uhhh hey Slender!" BEN stuttered, his red pupils flicking around, scanning his expressionless face for any hints of anger.  
"I'm not mad BEN. Just disappointed. Surely you, one of my best proxies, would've been more careful in the human realm. When you were trapped in that cartridge by Jadusable's roommate, most of us here feared the worst. Sally stopped being happy. Smile dog wouldn't hunt with Jeff. Eyeless Jack wouldn't even touch a kidney. BEN, you left us all worried."  
'Damn it! He read my mind!' BEN silently cursed himself.  
BEN sighed and floated over to his laptop, using his tech powers to turn it on and reveal a picture of him, Jeff, Toby, and EJ, smiling at the camera in the Manor's game room.  
BEN remembered that day. That was right before he went back to try and mess with jadusable, although he promised to leave him alone. They were waiting for him. As soon as he crawled into cleverbot, he blacked out. A virus had been installed, limiting his powers. They used some sort of demonic banishing spell to trap him in the cartridge forever.  
That was until Y/N found him. With him free, he could live his life as a Creepypasta again. And it was all thanks to a human he was at first, planning to dispose of.  
"I'm sorry Slendy. I didn't know what I was thinking." BEN muttered. Slenderman dipped his head in respect. "Quite alright BEN. But, if you were to make a mistake like that again, there will be dire consequences. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Slenderman."  
"Good. Now, please retrieve your body from Eyeless Jack, and meet the entire family in the dining hall."  
And with a curt nod, Slenderman teleported out of BEN's room, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

'Maybe I should visit Y/N......'

\-----------------------------------

You woke up screaming, flailing your arms around your face wildly, as if you were being swarmed by mosquitos. You bolted upright on your bed, sweat trickling down your face, your (Hair Length and color) messily strewn out of your once neat ponytail (or just really messy if you have short hair).  
Gasping for breath, you just sit there for a moment to collect yourself. You then shift over and look at your glowing alarm clock.  
2:55AM it read in the bolded red numbers. You rub your eyes and run your fingers through your hair.  
"What happened yesterday?" You asked yourself. The last thing you could remember was being knocked out by....by...by what? An unseen force? Wind? God?!?!  
Knowing that you won't get anymore sleep that night, you decide to grab your F/C laptop and start reading some (favorite fanfics). You were about to go to a bookmarked fanfic when a new window popped up on the screen. It was an online chat site called "Cleverbot".  
Feeling curious, you typed into the chat box.  
\-----------------------------------  
YOU: hello?  
CLEVERBOT: hello there.  
YOU: umm... What's up?  
CLEVERBOT: the sky.  
YOU: haha. Very funny.  
CLEVERBOT: thank you. What's your name?  
YOU:(make up a fake name)  
CLEVERBOT: I don't think so.  
YOU: what do you mean?  
CLEVERBOT: that's not your name. Your name is (your full name).  
\-----------------------------------  
You gasped. How did it know your name? It possibly might've just hacked into your computer...but...  
You determinedly started asking it questions.  
\-----------------------------------  
YOU: how do you know my name?  
CLEVERBOT: I just do.  
YOU: ok, fine. What else do you know about me?  
CLEVERBOT: many things Y/N. Many things.  
YOU: like what?  
CLEVERBOT: you still miss Troy.  
\-----------------------------------  
Your breathing hitched. Nothing on your computer had anything to do with Troy. This was no hack. This was something else. You shuddered and started typing once more.  
\-----------------------------------  
YOU: who are you?!?!  
CLEVERBOT: why do you want to know?  
YOU: enough! Get out of my computer! You..you..THING!  
CLEVERBOT: I'm not a thing.  
YOU: then what are you?  
CLEVERBOT: a cyberghost.  
YOU: a WHAT?!?!  
CLEVERBOT: a ghost based off of technology. And thanks for freeing me from that wretched cartridge.  
YOU: what cartridge?  
CLEVERBOT: you know. The one you found in your attic. Your touch freed me from it. So thanks, I guess.  
YOU: you're welcome? What's your name, "cyberghost?"  
CLEVERBOT: BEN.  
YOU: you don't have to type in all caps you know.  
CLEVERBOT: I know. That's just the way my name's spelled.  
YOU: ok, BEN. What do you want from me?  
\-----------------------------------  
A long pause awaited you. Then the screen froze up, displaying a windows error message. But instead of saying the normal error message, this popped up instead:  
\-----------------------------------  
Windows Error 

You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you Y/N?  
\-----------------------------------  
"What the hell..?" You mutter, before a loud pop rang out through your room, blanketing you in darkness. You shrieked and jumped at the sudden blackout, knocking your laptop off the bed and bruising your ankle on the foot of your bed. You hiss in pain and rub your sore ankle before snapping to attention. "A blackout?!?!" You cry. "But it's not even raining!" You mutter another string of colourful words as you snatch your emergency flashlight off of your dresser.  
You fumbled with the power button, but luckily, you were able to turn it on.  
Sighing, you opened your door and headed downstairs.  
You blindly gripped the railing of your staircase as you padded downstairs in your F/C pajamas.  
A cold sweat came over you when you realized you had to go into the basement to check the breaker.  
You grumbled and made your not so hasty decent into your least favorite room in the house.  
[TIME SKIP: 5 MINUTES]  
You sighed in relief as you trudged back upstairs, glad that you could easily fix the problem with the breaker.  
Your relief was short lived though.  
As soon as you stepped foot into your room, a huge sense of unease and danger came over you.  
You looked around your bed for your laptop you had recently knocked away, then got on your stomach to look underneath it.  
"Why hello there!"  
A voice purred.  
You screamed and hit your head, muttering another string of colorful words (geez reader! Where'd you learn all the profanities? XD).  
You screamed again when you saw to glowing red dots hovering above your laptop.  
Frantically, you clawed your way out from under the bed and sat winded against your closet door.  
When you tried to stand up, a familiar force was holding you in place.  
You struggled and thrashed, but it was no use.  
The voice chuckled.  
"What the hell?!?!" You hiss.  
The voice chuckles again.  
"Struggling is no use!"  
It echoed. It sounded as if it was everywhere around you. The voice itself sounded like a young boy's, around your age, but you couldn't be sure.  
You still tried to break free of the invisible force.  
"Hey! What gives?" The voice scolded. "I just told you that you can't escape!"  
You growled and thrashed harder.  
"Let me the fuck go!" You shout at the voice.  
"Why?" It purred in a sedustic tone. "You're so amusing to watch you see."  
"Then could you at least not be a freaking coward and show yourself?" You challenged.  
"Gladly!"  
A few feet in front of you, a faintly glowing green orb started to hover.  
It started spinning, faster and faster, until it became a whirlwind of glowing green numbers and letters.  
It almost looked like video game coding.......  
There was a loud pop and a bright flash of light, so you squinted against it.  
And then everything was silent.  
You hesitantly opened your eyes, then gasped.  
Standing in front of you was someone who looked exactly like Link, from the game F/N kept talking about.  
Well.......almost exactly.  
When the "Link" opened his eyes, instead of the typical crystal blue, there was just black voids with glowing red irises.  
There was also a strange dark red substance dripping from them.  
It looked like-no, you didn't want to even think it.  
The Link look alike stood up.  
Turned around.  
And glared straight at you.


	5. Oh no......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 5! Happy (I guess early) 4th of July!

You gulped.  
Your breathing hitched.  
You started to tremble.  
And the Link look alike grinned.  
"Wh-who Are you?" You asked him. He chuckled and walked slowly towards you. You pressed yourself against your closet door in fear, your trembles causing it to rattle.  
"My name..." He purred, starting to hover in the air. "Is BEN. And you've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"  
BEN crouched down and started playing with a strand of your hair, twirling it in his fingers. He tugged a little, causing you to wince.That earned another chuckle from him.  
Tears clouded your vision and rolled down your cheeks. "P-p-please d-don't hurt m-me" you stuttered.   
"Hurt you?" He echoed, dropping your hair.  
"Now why would I want to do that?" He purred, starting into your E/C eyes with his glowing red ones.  
You shivered at the intensity of his stare, yet you were also hypnotized by it.  
"I-I don't know" you stammer. "Y-you just look like s-someone wh-who'd hurt m-me, a-and I'm j-just-"  
"Shhhhhhhhh...." He said, holding a finger to your lips.   
You were silenced instantly.  
"Now, I'm going to let you move, but if you try anything, like escaping or attacking me, I will kill you."   
At that your eyes widened, and you started to thrash against the invisible force again.  
BEN facepalmed and turned away. "At least she's not a fangirl" you heard him mutter.  
BEN sighed and lifted his hand, and in an instant you were able to move. You sprang to your feet, only to lose your balance and fall.........  
Right on top of BEN.  
"OWW!!! What the fuck?!?!" He hissed, trying to shove you off.  
You let out a squeak of surprise and scrambled up.  
"Ohmygodsimsosorryididdntmeantoholycrap" you whimper, crawling onto your bed and cradling your knees.  
Soon, the spot on the bed in front of you dips down, causing you to tip over and find yourself with your head resting in BEN's lap. You try to sit up, only to find that he's trapping you in his arms. The only thing you can do is roll over and look at his smirking face.  
You then noticed he also had two pointed fangs, two eyebrow piercings, a nose ring, and an extra earring.  
Not that it made him any less scary.  
"Get off me!" You grunt as you break free of BEN's grasp. You climb off your bed and lean on the wall facing BEN. He smirks at you. You flip him off.  
"What the hell do you want?" You snap after a long minute of staring and silence.  
"Your soul." BEN says casually, flopping onto your pillow and playing with the end of his hat.  
"What?!?!" You shriek, snapping to attention, your eyes widening by the second.  
BEN erupts into a fit of laughter, doubling over, coughing and crying due to his laugh outburst. Once he had (sort of) calmed down and didn't puke, he started teasing you.  
"Holy mother of Zalgo! You should've seen your face! PRICELESS!!!"  
You scoffed and stormed out of your room, slamming the door, which only sent BEN into another fit of howling laughter.   
"Dumbass....." You muttered under your breath.  
You pick up your phone from its charger in the kitchen and type in your password. The time read 3:44 AM.  
"Damn......" You mutter. "It's too fucking early to be alive!"  
You suddenly notice that BEN's howling laughter had abruptly stopped.  
"What the what?" You set your phone down and walk up a few of the stairs.   
"BEN?" You call up the darkened stairs.  
No response.   
You shrug and turn back to your phone. Maybe he left. Hopefully for good.  
The message displayed on the screen said otherwise.  
\-----------------------------------  
I'm not going anywhere ;)  
This isn't the last you'll see of me. But for now, I'll let you get some sleep.  
Trust me.  
You're gonna need it!  
~Sweet nightmares~  
xXBENXx  
\-----------------------------------  
You groaned and facepalmed.   
How were you going to live with a ghost haunting you?  
"A cute ghost........" You mutter.  
Your eyes widened at what you just said.  
"NO!!!" You shriek, slamming your phone down and stomping upstairs.  
You plopped down onto your bed.  
And you started to cry.


	6. A chat with Slendy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6! Enjoy!

BEN's point of view   
"BEN? Hey! BEN! Earth to BEN drowned! BEN ARE YOU EVEN FUCKING LISTENING TO ME?!?!?!?!"  
I snap to attention and glance up at Toby.   
Jeff, Toby, E.J. and I were in the game room of Slender Manor, playing TLOU on the PlayStation.  
"Huh? What?" I mumble.  
I suddenly see the concerned and worried looks in my friend's eyes.  
Toby was the first to break the awkward silence.  
"Yo, BEN. Are you okay bro?"  
I blink in confusion.  
"Huh?"  
"You've been staring off into space like that all day man! You're not even beating our asses at video games like you usually do!  
What the fuck is up man?" Jeff grumbled, throwing the controller on the red bean bag chair labeled with his name.  
"I have to agree." Eyeless Jack said. "Are you ill BEN? Is something wrong?"  
I finally snap out of my trance and put on my game face.  
"Guys, I'm fine! Nothing's wrong! Can we just play the game or not?" I snap.  
Toby looks away and rubs his neck.  
E.J. sighs.  
Jeff glared at me.  
And then, all at once, they got up, placed their controllers down, and left the room.  
"FINE!!!" I shouted out to them. "I DON'T NEED YOU!"   
Cursing under my breath, I unpaused the game.  
But, after playing a few minutes of the single player setting, I got tired of it and shut the console off.  
I flopped down onto my green bean bag chair with my embroidered name on it.  
I looked over at the empty blue, red, and orange chairs, each with the names of my friends stitched on in silver thread.  
"AAAARRGH!!" I screamed as I punched the nearest thing to me.  
Unfortunately, that was Slendy's leg.  
"BEN!" He hissed.  
"Oh shit!" I muttered, scrambling to get up.  
One of Slender's tentacles shot out of his back and yanked me up, leveling my eyes to where his should be.  
"U-uhhhh h-hey sl-Slendy!" I stuttered.  
"BEN, what is the meaning of this?" He growled, and if he had eyebrows and teeth, they'd surely be furrowed and grinding with anger.  
"I uh, well, you see-"  
"I don't want any excuses!" He interrupted.  
"Yes sir." I said submissively, bowing my head in respect.  
Slendy teleported both of us into his office, which looked like any other office, just with a big black portal on one wall and the creepy sketches that Toby, Masky, and Hoodie had to hide around the forest cluttered on his desk.  
There was also a large window overlooking the forest and the clearing in front of the manor, along with the slight shimmering in the distance of the barrier. The barrier was what had kept us Creepypasta hidden for so long. When humans look through the clear barrier, all they see is an abandoned mansion surrounded by thorns(which it really isn't). Most humans ignore it, but there are those humans who are curious and come looking. That's when a lucky Creepypasta gets the chance to end their life.  
Slender unraveled the tentacle around my back and set me down in one of the leather chairs not-so gently.  
"Now, tell me what trouble you have caused this time." He said, sitting in the chair behind his desk and folding his large, white hands in front of him.  
"It's nothing!" I said. "Toby, E.J., Jeff and I just got into a fight. That's all."  
"Are you sure?" He said. "Don't make me read your mind BEN. I want to make this easy for you. Do not make it difficult."  
I sighed and slumped in the chair.  
"The reason why we got into a fight is because of....well......I don't......" I sighed again.  
"it's because of that girl."  
"The one that freed you?" Slender asked.  
I nodded.  
Slenderman stood up and gazed out the tall windows, his hands clasped behind his back.  
"BEN. I have done some research on this girl. She is not like other humans. A normal human wouldn't have been able to free you. There is something about her that is anything but human. I want you to keep an eye on her. She might have an unspeakable power, and if that power were to fall in the wrong hands....." Worry laced Slender's voice as he trailed off.   
"Do you understand what I'm saying BEN?" Slender asked.  
"Yes sir."  
Cautiously, I glitch-teleported beside him and stared out the window with him.  
Masky and Hoodie had just came back from a hunt, both of them slinging large black duffle bags over their shoulders. Their hoodies were splattered with blood in some places, while Hoodie still clutched his pistol. Masky's mask was slightly crooked, exposing his left eyebrow, while Hoodie's ski mask stayed in place.  
Hoodie nudged Masky and pointed towards the office window.  
Masky looked up and nodded.   
Slenderman gave them a curt nod. He was probably communicating telepathically with them.  
After a brief period of silence, Masky and Hoodie continued towards the manor.  
Slenderman turned to me.  
"You may go now, BEN. But remember what I said. Keep an eye on this girl."  
"Yes Slender" I said, walking towards the door.  
"And BEN?" Slender called.  
"Yes?"  
"I think three certain friends deserve an apology."  
"Yes sir."  
____________________________________  
YOUR P.O.V.  
Bzzzzzzzt! Bzzzzzzzt!  
"Huh?"  
Bzzzzzzzt! Bzzzzzzzt!  
"What's that noise?"  
Bzzzzzzzt! Bzzzzzzzt!  
You sit up in your bed and search for the source of the noise.  
You pull back the covers to find your phone by your foot. Glowing text messages kept flashing across the screen, and with each new message, it vibrated.  
You pick it up and read the messages. They were from (friend's name).  
\-----------------------------------  
Heya! Happy birthday!  
\-------------  
What's up?  
\-------------  
Hello?  
\-------------  
Y/N?  
\-------------  
Y/N?!?!?!  
\-------------  
Y/N!!!!!!!!!!  
\-------------  
Hello?!?! Earth to Y/N!!!  
\-----------------------------------  
You let out a sort of happy/sad sigh.  
You had forgotten your own birthday!  
You unlock your phone and call (friend's name).  
It rings once.  
Twice.  
Finally, F/N's cheery voice fills the receiver.  
"Heya birthday girl! What's up?"  
You pull out your laptop and open google.  
"Nothing much" you say, exhaust laced your voice. "Just sitting around...uh...reading (favorite fanfics). What's up with you?" You click on the search bar and type in 'BEN drowned'.  
"I'm headed over to my soccer match right now. It's our last game of the season!"   
"Ooooooh I'm so excited!"  
You did a double take when you heard a second voice chime in.  
"Wait...who's that?" You ask F/N.  
"Huh? Oh! That's my friend Rachel! She's super rad and an awesome player! Say hi Rach!"  
She was giving Rachel a NICKNAME?!?! She never gave you a nickname.....You Suddenly felt jealous and left out.  
"I have to go. See you later" you say briefly before hanging up.  
You sighed.   
Even your best friend was having fun without you!  
Snapping out of it, you turn your attention back to your computer and the search results. They were mostly just fanfics...and fanart...  
Until you found a promising link.  
You clicked on it.  
[TIME SKIP: 30 MINUTES]  
You couldn't believe it. You just couldn't.  
BEN was a freaking murderer! He could've killed you!  
"But he didn't..." You trailed.  
But why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm making the chapters too short.   
> Meh.  
> :T


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I was spending a week at my grandparents house for an art camp.

After learning about who BEN really was, you had a few questions. Unfortunately, you had no idea where to find him.   
With nothing better to do, you go to the kitchen, grab some chips, cookies, and soda, and prepare to watch every episode in your (favorite TV show).  
[TIME SKIP: 7 HOURS]  
You woke up to the very loud ringtone of your phone. You sat up, and a bunch of chip bags and crumbs tumbled off your chest.  
"Crap...." You mutter. "Must've fallen asleep during season (number). And where's my phone?"  
You stand up and rummage through the empty chip bags and cookie containers until you find it inside a potato chip bag. Gross. You wipe off the salt and crumbs and look at the text.   
It was that same unknown number again.  
You unlock your phone and read the message.  
\-----------------------------------  
Check Cleverbot.  
-B  
\-----------------------------------  
"Cleverbot?" You ponder aloud. "Oh! The website BEN was talking to me on!" Finally some answers! You rushed upstairs and opened your laptop.   
Plopping down onto your bed, you open the Internet browser and wait a few seconds.  
Soon, like last time, the cleverbot page opened automatically. There was already some text written there.  
\-----------------------------------  
BEN: hey.  
\-----------------------------------  
You immediately typed a reply.  
\-----------------------------------  
You: You owe me some answers big time!  
BEN: huh? What in the name of Zelda are you talking about?  
You: umm, for one, YOURE A FREAKING MURDERER!!!  
BEN: what!?! How did you....-?  
You: Creepypasta.   
BEN: wait! Did you google my name after I left?!?!  
You: uhhhh....  
BEN: ANSWER ME!!!  
You: uhhh....maybe...?  
BEN: why?!?!?!  
You: Because I wanted answers!!! Don't I have a right to know about this creepy Link look alike that randomly shows up in my room one day?!?!  
BEN: whatever.   
You: now I need answers!  
BEN: like what?  
You: for starters, how the hell did you end up like that?!?!  
BEN: I don't want to talk about it.  
You: but I need answers! Why are you doing this? Why are you stalking me? Why are your eyes dripping freaking BLOOD?!?!?!  
BEN: I SAID I DONT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!!!!! JUST GO AWAY!!!  
You: BEN!!!  
\-----------------------------------  
After that, there was no answer from BEN. All there was was just the generic website AI.  
Frustrated and tired, you slammed the laptop shut and hissed a few curses under your breath.  
"Okay, calm down Y/N. Clearly, BEN's an idiot." You told yourself. "You know what you need? A nice warm bath." You thought about that for a split second before grabbing a towel, your favorite colored pajamas, your favorite scented bath salts, soft shampoo, and, since you were feeling a bit fancy, a couple rose petals to go with it.  
You walked into the bathroom and locked the door. You then turned the water on hot.   
You just wanted to sit down in the tub, and wash all of this week's problems away.  
After you got the bath set up, you stripped off your clothes, trudged in, and let out a heavy sigh.  
"Happy birthday to me..." You whispered to yourself before letting your tears drop in the water.  
[TIME SKIP: 25 MINUTES]  
You stared at your reflection in your bathroom mirror. The redness of your eyes made it clear that you have been crying. All you wanted was your family to actually be there, for once, but even that wasn't possible.  
You sighed and walked out the door.  
"Hey Y/N."  
"GAH!" You screamed and turned around.   
There was BEN, leaning against your closed bathroom door.  
"Oh." You say coolly, narrowing your eyes. "It's you."  
"I get it." BEN said, fidgeting with something behind his back. "I'm probably the last person you want to see. But....at least let me give you this."  
BEN pulled out from behind his back a black box wrapped in a (your favorite color) bow.  
You gave him a 'you really think I'm accepting that?' Kind of glare. BEN sighed and placed the box on your nightstand.  
"Happy birthday." he muttered before glitching into your computer.  
You sat down on your bed and sighed. Gritting your teeth, you reached out and grabbed the box from BEN.   
You delicately removed the ribbon, then opened the box. You gasped.  
Inside was a golden chain necklace with your first name initial, decorated with diamonds. Underneath it was a note:

Y/N,  
I know we haven't known each other for long, but I feel drawn to you. You have this way with yourself that I find attractive. Your funny, sweet, kind.   
All traits that make you, you.  
I really like you Y/N. And you deserve a better birthday.  
So here.  
Happy birthday.  
~BEN

You didn't know what to be more surprised at; the fact that a creepy, undead, drowned, video game character lookalike gave you a birthday present, or that he was in love with you.  
You walked up to your mirror and held the bejeweled necklace up to your neck.  
"I thought you might like it."  
You spun around to find BEN mere inches from your face. You let out a surprised squeak before taking a hasty step back. You accidentally bumped into the mirror, almost knocking it down. Almost.   
BEN teleported behind it and uprighted it before giving you an evil smirk.  
"Y'know, if that would've fallen, you would've been crushed. Plus 7 years of bad luck!" He said with a wink.  
"Oh hush you!" You chastised before giving him a playful shove.   
The shove backfired instead, sending you tumbling down....  
Right on top of BEN.  
Again.  
"Wow!" BEN said with a chuckle. "You're really 'falling for me!' " He said before cracking up. You just rolled your eyes and sat up.  
"Ah ah ah!" BEN mused, waggling a finger.  
You let out a scream as you were suddenly pinned to the floor. BEN was holding both of your wrists above your head, with his fanged mouth inches from your face. He was straddling your legs, so you had no hope of kicking him off.  
"Why hello there!~" he purred sexily in your ear.  
You thrashed around, but it was no use. Tears clouded your eyes.  
"B-B-BEN...." You whispered.  
"What?!?!" He growled.  
"You're scaring me!" You say.   
A tear ran down your cheek.  
BEN noticed it and instantly leapt to his feet.  
"Holy Zalgo!" He cried. "Are you okay?"  
You stood up, wobbling a little. BEN was by your side in an instant, trying to help you up, but when he came near you, you whimpered and cowered against the wall.  
BEN frowned.  
"Y/N, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."  
"It's fine." You mutter, sighing and sitting on your bed. BEN sat behind you, leaning his back against yours. You cuddled into it, feeling the pleasant warmth radiating from him. BEN let out a hum of pleasure.  
After sitting in silence for a few minutes, you decided to speak up.  
"Hey BEN?"  
"Yes?"  
You hesitated.  
"Did you.....did you really mean what you wrote in that note?"  
BEN shifted his position to where he was sitting cross legged behind you. He started to draw things on your back with his finger. You fidgeted and started to giggle.  
"BEN! Stop! That tickles!"  
He stopped and rested his head on your shoulder.  
"Of course I meant it Y/N. You're a unique person. And I like that. I really do."  
You leaned back, resting your head in his lap. BEN stared down at you with his red pupils and smiled. You smiled back.  
"Good, because I like you too!" You say, swiping his hat and running towards your mirror. BEN teleported to you and pulled the hat over your eyes. You giggled and blushed.  
"Happy Birthday..." BEN whispered in your ear, kissing your cheek.  
And then he was gone.


	8. An eavesdropping killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *evil laughter*  
> THIS, MY DEARS, IS THE EPIC PLOT TWIST!!!!!!  
> DUN  
> DUN  
> DUN!

BEN's Point of View  
"YOU DIE! GAME OVER! Wish to try again?"  
The deep booming voice of the super smash brothers announcer said. I sighed and tossed my controller down. That was the 18th time I had died against the COM players. There is seriously something up with me.  
I guess it's because I can't stop thinking about Y/N.  
Man...she had such a crappy birthday...excluding the part where I came in, that is.  
I turned the console off and teleported to my room, turning on my laptop. I should really get on cleverbot and see if Y/N is there.  
The picture of Toby, EJ, Jeff, and I still reminded me of the four friends I needed to apologize to.  
I sighed.  
Y/N can wait. Right now, I believe a few certain killers deserve an apology.  
I teleported into the living room of Slender Manor, where Nurse Anne, Masky, Hoodie, Smile Dog, Sally, and EJ were seated. Sally was on the carpet playing with Smile, Anne was in an armchair on her phone, Masky and Hoodie were arguing over which movie to watch, and EJ was just sitting there on the couch.  
I floated towards the second armchair and sat down.  
"Hiya BENNY!" Sally chirped. I gave her a hesitant smile. Smile dog let out a 'wuuff' and playfully pounced on my foot. I smirked and shoved him off, and he chased Sally happily into the kitchen, Sally squealing and giggling all the way.  
"Sup" Anne muttered, her eyes glued to the screen of her phone.  
Masky and Hoodie gave up on the movie and went upstairs, giving me curt nods before they left.  
I guess the reason why all the Creepypasta respect me so much is because they know I'm capable of unspeakable power. I can twist their dreams into horrid nightmares, give them gruesome visions, drive them to the brink of insanity. I guess that also explains why everyone runs for cover when I'm mad.  
Anywho....  
I turn my attention to EJ, who was still staring off into space.  
"Hey." I say.  
EJ doesn't respond.  
"Look Jack...I'm sorry, okay? I...I'm just in a bad situation lately. I didn't mean to get mad at you guys. You're my best friends, okay? I understand if you hate me and shit."  
I stood up and was about to teleport out of the room when EJ's voice stopped me.  
"Apology accepted, BEN. I get what you're going through."  
My eyes widened.  
"You do?" I ask hesitantly, sitting on the couch next to him.  
He sighs.  
"BEN...can I tell you something?"  
"What?" I raise a brow.  
He sighs and rubs his face under his mask.  
"I might've sort of accidentally overheard your talk with Slender."  
"WHAT?!?!" I shrieked, bolting upright.  
"Jack! How could you???!"  
"I'm sorry!" He said, holding his arms out defensively. "I promise I won't tell! Killers honor!"  
I sighed. Jack was good at keeping secrets. He kept Jeff's secret of smile dog, until that one time Jane came over, she found him and ratted him out. I guess I could trust Jack...for now at least.  
"BEN....why didn't you tell us? We're your best friends. We deserve to know."  
I sighed. "It's because you might've gotten mad and tried to kill Y/N."  
"Y/N......" Jack echoed "she...sounds familiar....."  
I shrugged and stood up.  
"I'm going to go find Toby and Jeff so I can apologize, okay?"  
Jack nodded and stood as well. "I need to get some more bodies for Seedeater and I. I shall not tell of your secret BEN, it's safe with me." And with that, EJ disappeared.  
"Damn..." I mutter. "He's like a ninja!"  
I teleported out of the room to go find Jeff and Toby.  
What I didn't know was that Jeff was in the same room all along.  
"Y/N......" Jeff cooed, a smile crossing his already cut lips. "Ah, miss Y/N. I think it's time for you to...." Jeff pulled out his knife.  
"GO. TO. SLEEP!"


	9. Tickle fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that! I was spending the night at my friends!

It was a typical Saturday. Your mom and sister were finally home from the hospital, Anna had a huge cast on her leg(which you signed), and your mom looked like she was about to pass out. For the most part, they could tell you were still mad at them for missing your birthday, and they steered clear of you.  
You were seated on your bed watching (favorite youtuber), when Cleverbot opened up. You smiled and rolled your eyes as you typed into the box.  
\-----------------------------------  
BEN: Hiya Y/N! Whatcha doing?  
You: meh. I'm just sitting here watching YouTube. What's up with you.  
BEN: nothing much. Can I come in?  
You: I don't know BEN....my mom and sister are home.  
BEN: please? Just for a little bit?  
You: alright, fine! You've got FIVE MINUTES mister! And no funny business!  
BEN: haha! Aye aye captain!  
\-----------------------------------  
You stepped back and set your laptop on the ground. Within mere seconds, BEN had crawled out and seated himself on your bed.  
"Y/N!" He exclaimed happily, rushing up and hugging you from behind.  
You giggled and playfully shoved him off. "Hi there elf boy!" You said teasingly.   
BEN fake pouted. "Hey, that's not nice! You deserve to be punished!"  
You rolled your eyes.   
"And what's my punishment?" You challenged with a smirk.  
BEN had an evil grin spread across his face that sent shivers down your spine. In a very sexy tone, he leaned in your ear and whispered:  
"A tickle fight."  
Your eyes widened. "A what?!?" You squeaked, but before you could protest, BEN had you pinned to your bed and was tickling your stomach under your shirt.  
"Ah! BEN! St-STOP!!" You squealed between bursts of laughter.  
"Not until you apologize for calling me elf boy!" He said playfully, switching his position so he could tickle your feet as well as your midsection.  
"Never!" You breathed out before squealing again.  
"Okay, you asked for it!" BEN then flipped you over and started jabbing his fingers all over your sides, then ghosting his fingers over your neck.  
You squealed and tried to scramble away, but BEN was faster as he pinned your wrists over your head and held you there.  
"Surrender yet?" He said with a smirk.  
"In your elvish dreams!" You laughed.  
BEN sighed and rolled his eyes. He then proceeded to tickle you everywhere. You bit your lip to keep your loud shrieks to a minimum, knowing your mom could come in any second. You tasted a faintness of copper, and you realized that your lip was bleeding.  
BEN immediately noticed, and stopped tickling you. His head hovered over yours, and he had a confused puppy dog look.  
"Your bleeding..." He murmured.  
"I-it's nothing!" You stammered. BEN wouldn't take that for an answer. He started to lean closer towards you. You noticed his lips were slightly parted, and you could see the two razor-sharp fangs that occupied his mouth.   
"B-B-BEN! What are yo-"  
Before you could finish, BEN's lips were pressed against yours.  
You stopped everything you were doing.  
The aura around you stopped.  
Movement stopped.  
Breathing stopped.  
Everything was still.  
BEN's eyes fluttered shut, and soon, yours did the same.  
You felt him lick your bleeding bottom lip, both tasting your blood and asking for permission. You hummed and opened for him to explore.  
The kiss ended all too soon. BEN pulled away, a slight smirk on his lips.  
"You're healed." He grinned.  
"Wh-what?" You muttered, running your tongue over the spot where you tasted blood earlier. Only, there was no metallic copper taste anymore. Not even a small bump where you bit it. The wound was gone.  
"H-how did you..."  
"I apparently am part fairy, meaning that I can heal things." BEN said casually, leaning against your headboard. You smirked.  
"Then that explains the floating in air and pointy ears!" You say, pulling on one of BEN's ears. BEN slapped you away and stood up.  
"Well.....I should get going Y/N. Wouldn't want your mom to find us." BEN walked over to your laptop. He looked back and gave you a small wave.  
"See ya!" He said before disappearing into your computer with a flash of green light.  
"Bye.." You whispered, waving back.  
____________________________________  
Later that night, your slumber was plagued with horrid nightmares, each one worse than the rest.  
They all ended the same way; with a creepy smiling man wielding a knife....and him whispering the words...

 

GO. TO. SLEEP!!!


	10. GO TO SLEEP!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is y'all!  
> THE EPIC CLIMAX

BEN's point of view   
"TOBY!!!" I yelled, jumping up beside him.  
"GAH!!!!!" Toby fell off the edge of the couch with a loud THUNK.  
"Oops...." I mutter. "You okay Tobbers?"  
Toby bounced up happily. "I'm fine dude! What's up?"  
I smiled at Toby's enthusiasm. Then I frowned when I saw his nose bleeding and slightly bent.   
"Oh god...Toby....."  
"What? Is there something on my face?" Toby said, utterly oblivious.  
"Dude, I think I broke your nose."  
Toby wiped his nose and gasped at the blood dripping off onto his striped jacket. "Crap...." He muttered. "The Operator is gonna kill me! It's the 10th time this week I've broken a body part of mine!"  
A sly smile crossed my lips. "He doesn't have to know."  
Toby looked perplexed. "How?"  
"Hold still, and close your eyes." I said as I teleported behind him.  
Toby looked reluctant. "BEN..what are you doing?"  
"Shhhhh...just trust me." I said as I placed my hand over Toby's nose.  
"BEN...this feels weird bro..."  
I removed my hand and looked at Toby's nose. It had straightened out and stopped bleeding.  
"Now to clean off the blood!" I said cheerfully as I dragged Toby into the bathroom.  
"BEN?!? I CANT SEE!!!" Toby wailed, flailing his arms.  
I surpressed a snicker. "That's because your eyes are closed, dummy!"  
"Oh." Toby opened his eyes and removed his goggles. He looked annoyed. "Very funny BEN! My nose isn't broken! It's just bleeding."  
"It was." I said, handing a wet rag to Toby. "But I healed it."  
Toby's eyes widened. "Dude, seriously? That's so cool! How?!?"  
"Apparently I'm part fairy. You know, all that healing shit and stuff."  
Toby's eyes lit up with wonder. "Woah...that's awesome! I can't wait to tell Slendy!" Toby made a dash for the door, but I teleported and closed it just in time.  
"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Toby." I said, locking the door.  
"Awww..." Toby whined. "Why not?"  
I sighed. "Because I don't want anyone to know. That's why."  
Toby slyly smiled behind his mouthguard (or whatever that thing on Toby's mouth is called). "I won't tell..." He said. I smiled.  
"If you tell me the exact reason why you're acting so strange."  
Damnit Toby!  
I sighed. "Don't tell the others then, okay?"  
Toby smiled. "Of course dude!"  
I hesitated for a moment. Then I told him everything.  
Toby's face went white. "Oh god..oh god BEN!"  
"What? What is it?!?" I demanded.  
"I-it's Jeff bro...I heard him talking......"  
"So?" I raised an eyebrow.

"BEN...he's planning to kill Y/N!"  
____________________________________  
Later that night...... ____________________________________

"AAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!" You bolted upright, sweat trickling down your face, neck, and chest. It happened again. That nightmare again. But this time....it felt real. You felt real pain when the smiling man stabbed you. And you felt real, pure, terror.   
Shaking off the fear and close sobs, you got out of bed and walked into your bathroom.  
You flicked on the light and frowned.  
Your (hair length and color) hair was ratty and messed up, you had pizza stains on your favorite sleep shirt(a black tee with toon Link saying with a pissed expression: Call me Zelda one more time!), and you had black rings under your eyes.   
As BEN would say, you looked like you battled Gannon blindly and lost. In other words, you looked terrible.  
You splashed some water onto your face before shutting off the lights and crawling back into bed. You finally got comfortable, and were almost asleep.  
Almost.  
You had this creepy feeling you were being watched.  
You sat up and rubbed your eyes. Once they adjusted to the darkness, you looked around.  
And you saw him.  
There he was, sitting on top of your dresser, across from you. His bloodstained white hoodie was up over his eyes...those black, burned, non-blinking eyes. You could also see his red smile. In his hand was a bloodied knife...  
And your mother's wedding ring.  
'Oh god...' You screamed in your mind. 'He killed them!'  
You gasped in horror, and that's when he looked at you.  
His unblinking gaze sent chills down your spine as he hopped off your dresser and sauntered over to you.  
Tears pricked your vision as you started to hyperventilate. You tried to scream, but no sound was produced. Fear gripped you tightly, and you started trembling. Your fear left you paralyzed, rendering movement useless. He was pinning you down by your legs with his own.  
The man chuckled and pressed the knife blade against your throat.  
"Hello!" He rasped, voice like sandpaper.   
Tears rolled down your cheeks as he chuckled darkly once more.  
"My name.." He purred, dragging the knife across your cheeks, cutting an invisible smile. "Is Jeff...Jeff the Killer!"  
You gasped and let out a squeak. This was the notorious killer that was going around your neighborhood, killing innocent people in their sleep.  
And now he was here for you.  
"And you know what?" He continued in your ear. He brought the tip of the blade to your throat once more. "I think it's time for you to.." He raised the knife above your chest.  
"GO. TO. SLEEP!!"  
Adrenaline finally kicked in, as well as your own legs. Thinking quickly, you brought your knee up-right into Jeff's not-so-happy place. His face went white as he rolled, groaning, off onto the floor with a loud thud.  
Not wasting any moment, you sprang up and dashed for your bedroom door. You reached out to grab the knob when you felt an agonizing sting in your left heel. You collapsed and cried out in pain. You snuck a glance back to see Jeff lying on his stomach, his arm outstretched. Buried in your heel was his blade. He must've been very skilled to throw his knife that far.   
Jeff then stood up, walked over to you, and ripped the knife out of your foot. You screeched in pain as Jeff laughed maniatically. He swung his knife again, stabbing you right below your left shoulder. He then proceeded to stab you in the chest several times, your screams echoing off the walls. As you felt the blood rushing out of your body, your vision started blurring due to the blood loss and pain.   
But then you heard something familiar...  
The sound of BEN's teleport.  
"JEFF! STOP!" You heard BEN shout.   
"b.....b....be..en....." You whisper, convulsing into a fit of bleeding coughing.  
You heard BEN and Jeff fighting, and, by the sounds of it, BEN had the upper hand. You were wavering in and out of consciousness due to your physical state, and soon, you blacked out.  
The last thing you saw was BEN by your side, bloodied tears streaming down his face.  
And then everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought reader-chan was dead, huh?  
> WELL SURPRISE!!!  
> THIS AINT OVER!!!!

Beep.......  
"....she needs stitches! Hurry!.......there's....there's so much blood........."  
Beep.......  
".....she's still alive! But not for long......quick! Jack! Hand me that........."  
Beep.......  
"......come on........pl-please! You have to help her!............please wake up.....come on Y/N! Wake up! I need you! I can't.....I don't want to lose you too........  
Beep.......  
"Please be okay. Please wake up.  
I love you Y/N......don't die.....please...."  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep......  
____________________________________  
BEN's point of view   
"Y/N....please....wake up..." I gripped her pale hand tightly. She looks so peaceful this way.   
I felt my red tears staining the crisp white sheets she was in, but Y/N was the only thing I cared about now. After Jeff had murdered her mother and sister, he went for her. He showed no mercy.  
Neither did I. I would've killed Jeff if Jack and Toby arrived with Slenderman. They held me back as Slender dealt with Jeff. Toby says he's not going to be back for a while. After Jack and Toby let me go, all I could do was cry over her body.   
I thought I lost her. The one thing that made me feel good, gone, is something I couldn't live with.  
Now I'm here in EJ's medical room, praying and hoping for a sign that she's okay.  
The heart monitor beeped faintly as I stared at her sleeping figure. Her chest was littered with many little lines indicating all the stitches, and her ankle was in a cast. Her skin was vampire pale, due to all the blood loss from the operation...and Jeff.  
I grit my teeth and clenched my fists at the thought of Jeff. I will never forgive that bastard. Not for what he's done.  
I forgot I was still holding Y/N's hand.  
Her eyes fluttered open, her (eye color) irises faded and tired.   
"B...B-EN?" She rasped.   
I looked up and gasped.  
"Y...Y/N!!!! YOURE ALIVE!!! OHMIGOD I CANT BELIEVE THIS!!!" I rushed up to her and hugged her. She let out a tired chuckle and hugged me back.  
Soon, EJ and Toby rushed in. Jack rushed over to check all the heart monitors and stuff while Toby was bouncing up and down excitedly.  
"Hello!" Y/N smiled at Toby. Toby twitched happily and waved.  
"BEN?" She asked, glancing at me.  
"Yes?"  
"Who are they?"  
I chuckled, and I could've sworn I heard EJ snicker.  
"These are my friends." I tell her with a smile. She leans in close and whispers:  
"Are they......like you?" I nod.   
"Y/N, this is Ticci Toby and Eyeless Jack. Jack, Toby, this is Y/N."  
____________________________________  
Your point of view   
"Greetings, Miss Y/N." The one in the blue mask called 'Jack' addressed you, allthewhile checking your stitches and heart conditions.  
"Hi." You give him a weak smile.   
"How are you feeling? Is anything bothering you?" He asks with concern.  
"My head kinda hurts..." You tell him.  
Jack nods and grabs a pill bottle off the counter. He puts two in his hand, then hands them to you with a bottle of water.  
While you took the pills, you noticed that Jack's skin was the color of concrete. Jack noticed your staring and put on some black leather gloves.  
"Sorry.." You say shyly, blushing a little.  
"That's quite alright miss Y/N. I'm just not used to exposing my skin to others. Is there anything I can get you?"  
You shake your head.  
"Alright then. Toby and I will now leave you and BEN a moment of peace." Jack walked out of the room, but Toby still remained, starting at you. He looked at BEN and said; "dude...she looks like Sarah...do you think-?" Toby was cut off by a glare from BEN.  
"Don't." He hissed icily.  
"Toby! There you are! Hoodie and I have been looking everywhere for you!" A guy in a tan jacket and a very feminine looking white mask barged in. "Come on! The Operator needs us!" He growled, grabbing Toby by the arm. He stopped once his gaze rested on you.  
"Oh..hello." He said. BEN facepalmed. "What do you want, Masky?" BEN said through gritted teeth.  
"Toby, Hoodie, and I are needed by the Operator. Should I tell him the patient is awake?"  
"Sure! Just get outta here!" BEN grumbled.  
"Alright, fine!" The masked man said, dragging Toby out the door. As soon as they were gone, BEN shut and locked the door.  
"Finally!" He exhaled.  
You snickered.  
"Geez BEN..your friends seem...uh..colorful!" BEN playfully rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I guess they are. But they can be annoying too." BEN pulled up a stool and sat by the bed.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"I'm fine." You answered.  
"Good." BEN smiled.   
____________________________________  
??????  
"So you've heard about Jeff."  
"I have."  
"I heard BEN nearly did him in, if Slendy hadn't stepped in, Zalgo knows what would've happened."  
"Serves that bastard right. If it was me, I'd kill him without a second thought. Just the sight of him sickens me."  
"But why did BEN do it?"  
"Huh?"  
"Why did BEN try to kill Jeff?"  
"It makes no sense. BEN nearly killed him because of...of..."  
"Of what? Tell me Jane!"  
"Hush Clockwork. I'm getting to it."  
"Then tell me."  
"He tried to kill him because of a human."  
"What?!?!"  
"You heard me. A human."  
"Wow...BEN must be so fucked up from being in that cartridge so long."  
"Yeah...but we all know the rules."  
"True."  
"If a Creepypasta falls in love with a human, it'll be utter hell for them."  
"I know."  
"We have to get rid of that human....  
Before its too late."  
____________________________________


	12. You stole his hat...and his heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quick chapter with lots of fluff at the end! Enjoy my creepy homies!

It has been 3 weeks since the accident involving Jeff.  
You had fully recovered, and, with Slenderman's say so, you now lived in the Creepypasta manor with BEN and the others. Even though living with all of these monsters and murderers scared you, you also found a sense of belonging here.  
You made quick friends with Jack and Toby, and the four of you always hung out together. You also made friends with Toby's girlfriend, Clockwork, spending most of your free time with her.   
Today, you were exploring the mansion by yourself, checking out all of the secret passages and stuff.  
You crawled out of a hallway passage into the living room where BEN, Lost Silver, Glitched Red, Darkiplier, and Antisepticeye were playing video games. Figures, since all of them had a connection to video games.  
A sly smile crossed your lips as your gaze rested on BEN.  
Silently, you crept up on your toes towards the spot behind the couch where he was sitting.  
Darkiplier saw you and smirked. You held a finger to your lips, hoping Dark wouldn't give you away.  
He winked and whispered something to Antiseptic, who in turn, tried to hold back a chuckle.  
Ever so quickly, you snatched up BEN's Link hat. BEN turned around and saw you holding back giggles.  
"Oh Y/N." He cooed, an evil smile playing his lips. "You shouldn't have done that."  
You snickered and dashed down the long hall, and it wasn't long before you heard BEN's footsteps echoing behind you. He was gaining fast.  
"Shit!" You hissed, stumbling, but quickly regaining your balance. You could hear BEN laughing behind you as you dashed into a nearby room.  
To your luck, it was Clockwork's, and she was in there.  
"Hide me!" You squealed, closing and locking the door.   
Clocky snickered and motioned to her closet. "You do realize BEN isn't gonna go easy on you." She said, closing you inside her closet.  
You held BEN's hat against your chest, running your fingers over the stitches. Smiling to yourself, you placed it on your head.   
Now if only you had a mirror.  
Then it hit you. Clockwork's closet had a passage that led into one of the many bathrooms in the manor.   
You moved a couple of dresses aside and saw the door to the crawl space. It was also at that moment that you heard Clockwork and BEN talking.  
"Clocky."  
"Yes?"  
"Where's Y/N?"  
"Haven't seen her."  
"You sure?"  
"Positive."  
You held back a snicker as you crawled through the dark tunnel.  
Soon, you were in the bathroom in the east wing of the manor. You admired yourself in the mirror with BEN's hat, satisfied with your narrow escape and the treasure you acquired.  
"You know, green isn't really your color, babe."  
You whirled around and came face to face with BEN. He smirked evilly as he locked the bathroom door.  
"Oh shit!" You made a mad dash for the passage under the sink, but BEN was quicker. He blocked the entrance, then pinned you against the wall.  
"Then again.." He mused, his eyes sweeping over your frame hungrily. "You do look damn sexy dressed as me."  
You gulped as one of BEN's hands traveled across your waist.  
He looked you in the eyes.  
"I love you.." He murmured.  
"I love you too." You whispered.  
BEN then leaned in towards your ear.  
"You're mine, and mine alone. No one will take you from me. Ever."  
You shuddered at how low and ominous his words and voice were.  
"And Y/N?" He said, placing his forehead on yours.  
"Y-yes?" You squeaked. He grinned.  
"Don't ever take my hat again!"   
Whatever distance you two had left was closed as his lips roughly met yours.


	13. A nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A terrifying nightmare! Be ready!

Darkness. It was everywhere. It surrounded you. It engulfed you. It closed in on your very being.   
It was also cold. Through the darkness, you could make out the white puffs of your breath.  
You jumped suddenly when a TV turned on in front of you. There was nothing on. Just creepy, white static.   
But then you heard something. Through the harsh hiss of the static, you could hear a shrill laugh. It was high pitched and ominous, and it got louder as the static got quieter. It echoed around the darkness, making you feel even more confined and terrified. You tried to speak, and scream, and call out...but your voice never came.   
The laughter got louder.  
It got so loud that, to this point, there was no static you could hear. It was painfully loud, and soon, the shrieking laughter drove you to the point where you were clawing at your ears, your eyes, your face.  
"MAKE IT STOP!!"  
You screamed, your voice returned. No use. Your screaming and the haunting laughter only got louder.  
"There's...only...one....way....to....stop...this...." You rasped.  
You walked up to the TV and started kicking the glass. Tears rolled down your cheeks, and you started sobbing uncontrollably.  
The glass shattered with one final kick.   
The TV went dark, but the laughter could still be painfully heard.  
You picked up a large glass share and held it over your chest.  
"ENOUGH!" You sobbed.  
You let out one final breath.  
"I'm sorry....."  
And you plunged the shard down.  
____________________________________  
BEN's point of view   
Sobbing. That's what woke me up. The sounds of sobbing coming from Y/N's room in the manor, across the hall from mine.  
I checked my digital clock.  
1:46 AM.  
Why was she sobbing?  
"Maybe she's upset about what Jeff did to her mom and sister.." I pondered aloud. My fists clenched.  
"Jeff you bastard! I'll kill you for this!" I swore, then teleported to Y/N's room.  
I didn't expect to find her sleepwalking when I got there.  
She was standing upright, facing her window. I couldn't see her face, but I could hear her loud sobs. I also heard her muttering "make it stop..." Several times. Then the unthinkable happened. She dashed out her door and into Jeff's room.  
Jeff's room. The room of the person that nearly killed her. I had to follow her to see what she's up to.  
I walked in and nearly screamed.  
She was on her knees, surrounded by broken glass. In her hand was one of Jeff's knives. She had broken one of his knife display cases...but why?  
To my horror, she raised the knife over her chest.  
"No more!" She sobbed. "I'm sorry.." She whispered, then plunged the knife towards her.  
"Y/N NO!"   
I dove towards her and pulled her to her feet, snatching the knife out of her hands. She woke up with a startled gasp.  
She then started swaying, and fell into my arms.  
"BEN! Oh BEN! I had this horrible nightmare!" She started crying and trembling, taking in large gulps of air.   
"Shhhhhhh..." I whispered, stroking her soft hair and mumbling in her ear. "I'm right here. You're okay. Don't cry. It's okay."  
I teleported the both of us back to my room where I sat on my bed and set her in my lap. She was still sobbing as she curled up with me. I looked into her tear filled (eye color) eyes and said; "now tell me what this nightmare was about." I started stroking her hair again to help her relax and calm down.  
She took a few strangled breaths, then spoke softly.  
"I-it w-was ab-bout m-me...a-and i-it w-was d-d-dark...th-then th-this TV tur-turned on..a-and i-it w-was all st-staticky....a-and I h-heard th-this l-laughter...a-and it h-hurt t-to h-hear i-it....s-so I br-broke th-the TV a-and tr-tried t-to k-kill m-myself b-because i-it h-hurt s-so m-much and...and....BEN IM SO SORRY!" She buried herself in my chest, sobs engulfing her once more.  
"Shhhhh..." I brought her closer. "Nothing is going to hurt you here, Y/N. You're safe here. I'm here for you, to protect you. Don't ever think you should die. There are people here that still care about you, no matter what."  
She let out a small whimper.  
"How about you sleep in here with me tonight. I'll keep you safe, and make sure you don't get anymore nightmares."  
She nodded. "Oh-ok-kay.."   
I stood up and placed her down on my bed, pulling the covers around her to keep her warm. I laid down next to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and shoulders. I rested my head on top of hers as she nuzzled closer to me.  
"I love you, and don't you ever forget that." I whispered.  
"Th-thank you...."  
It wasn't long before both of us were sleeping peacefully.  
____________________________________  
???????  
"So BEN thwarted my nightmares, eh?  
Well played, cyberghost, well played.  
But I'm not done yet!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was for those of us going through tough times, like suicide, or depression, or the loss of someone close to you.  
> Just hang in there, all of you. Don't ever doubt your life for a second.   
> You matter.   
> Stay strong, my creepy friends.  
> -SL37


	14. The reason why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a fluffy chapter where you finally learn more about BEN!  
> And THANK YOU ALL for leaving a comment or kudos or for just reading this! It means a lot!  
> Stay Creepy my friends!  
> -SL37

"Nnnnnnnngnngh....."   
You woke up to an annoying ray of light from somewhere in BEN's room. Not wanting to get up, you rolled onto your side, facing towards BEN.  
You opened your eyes and smiled. He looked so peaceful this way, with his golden hair messily strewn about, his freckles, and the small streaks of red from his eyes. You still wondered why they bled constantly, but you were too scared to ask him.  
You also noticed his lips were slightly parted, revealing his fangs.   
All in all, BEN was so beautiful when he slept. You smiled a little and closed your eyes again, until you felt the warm breath escaping from BEN's still open mouth.   
You pondered this for a second. 'What he doesn't know won't kill him...' You thought.  
Moving carefully, you leaned in closer and gently placed your lips onto his. You quickly pulled away, a blush creeping across your face.  
That was when BEN decided to open one of his eyes, the glowing, red orb meeting your (eye color) ones, and scaring you to where you rolled off his bed.  
"Ouch.." You hiss as you land on your ass. "Really?" You grumble, glaring at BEN as he looked over the side at you, smirking.  
"What's wrong?" He said, grinning that fanged smile that sent shivers down your spine.  
"Well gee, I don't know, I up and about had a heart attack when you looked at me! I mean, I may love you, but your eyes still kinda creep me out."  
BEN chuckled. "Glad I'm still striking fear into people's hearts."  
You sat back onto the bed and lightly punched him in the arm.   
You stood up, but BEN made a noise of protest. His arms reached out and practically dragged you back into bed with him.   
"Whhhhyyyyy..." You whined. "Because." He replied, stroking your hair. "I love you."  
"So?" You snort, trying once again to leave, but BEN held you in place.  
Sighing and obviously defeated, you relax under his touch and close your eyes again.  
You laid there for a good few minutes, until you finally worked up the courage to ask him.  
"BEN?"  
"Hmmm?" He looked into your eyes once more, sending more shivers down your spine.  
"Why.....why do......." You sighed again. "Nevermind."  
"No, tell me." BEN said, poking your nose. You swatted him away.   
Both of you were silent for awhile again, until BEN finally spoke.  
"You were asking about my eyes, weren't you?" You stayed silent. You heard a very audible exhale from BEN before he spoke again.  
"It's all my father's fault. Everything I've been through, why I'm a Creepypasta. It's all him. I was one of those kids that obsessed over video games, rarely speaking and shit.." BEN clenched his fists into the sheets. "My family didn't really care that I did that, actually. They let me get drawn into my video games. They were my only friends. One day, my father and my older brother tricked me. They told me my grandmother was dying, and that I had to go see her before she died." You then heard BEN growl. "THEY. LIED. Instead of taking me to a hospital, they drugged me. My brother stabbed out my eyes and chained me up so I couldn't see where they were taking me. When the truck that I was thrown into finally stopped, they dragged me out by my hair onto what felt like gravel. I was scratched up pretty badly. They removed my blood soaked blindfold and tossed me into a lake. I couldn't move, I couldn't swim up. They had me chained to something heavy. I tried screaming, and crying, anything, pleading with them to stop. They held me under until I couldn't move. Then they left. They left me there to die, to let me drown. I almost did....until Slenderman found me. He took me in and turned me into a Creepypasta." You opened your eyes and saw that BEN was crying.   
Crying blood.  
You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed a stray tear on his cheek. BEN smiled and sniffled.  
"My eyes are a reminder of my past, a past in unable to leave behind. That goes the same for all the other Creepypasta here. We all can't forget our pasts."  
BEN smiled at you and wiped his eyes.  
"At least my living hell has an angel in it."  
"Who?" You ask.  
"You."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the calm before the storm! BE READY FOR ANOTHER EPIC CLIMAX!!! WOO!!!

BEN's point of view   
"So you're saying you nearly killed Jeff?" Dark Link and I were in the game room playing Call of duty.   
"Yeah. I fucked him up pretty badly. Broke his nose, wrist, and arm, cut him in several places, and gave him a hell lot more scars than he's used to." Dark went wide eyed and dropped his controller, giving me the advantage to kill his character. "Damn..." He chuckled. "Sounds like he's been through hell." I nodded and paused the game. "Yeah, and if it weren't for Toby, EJ, and Slenderman, Jeff would be dead." Dark laughed again. "Then you'd have all his fangirls to answer to." I groaned in annoyance. "Tell me about it..." I grumbled. Dark shrugged and picked up his controller. "Y'know, if I were you, I'd sever all ties with that human before its too late." A look of confusion crossed my face. "What do you mean?"  
"You don't remember?"  
"No."  
"BEN...if you don't get rid of her soon.....you know who will be after her soul."  
"No...NO!!! NOT HIM!!! ZALGO WILL NEVER TAKE Y/N AWAY FROM ME!!! I SWEAR MY UNLIFE ON IT!!!" I burst out, throwing my controller and breaking it in a fit of rage. Dark look scared and scrambled backwards. "Okay dude! Geez! Just calm down, okay?"  
I sighed and collapsed onto my chair label with my name. "I just..." I muttered. "I just can't lose her....  
Like I did with Sarah......"  
____________________________________  
Your point of view   
You were sitting out on the back porch of the manor, you and Clockwork calmly watching Sally play with Smile Dog. At one point, Clockwork got up to go get drinks.   
"Hey Sally!" She called. Sally looked up from the chew toy she was tugging playfully away from Smile. "Want some juice?" She asked. Sally smiled and nodded, going back to her tug of war with Smile Dog. Clockwork then turned to you.  
"Want anything?" She said. "Nah, I'm good, I'm just gonna watch Sally out her for a bit longer." Clockwork shrugged and made her way to the door. "Your loss." She muttered before ducking inside.  
You sighed and relaxed into the porch swing you were on. Even though this mansion looked run down, it was actually very homey. You smiled and inhaled the pleasant scent of the forest.  
Sally had won the tug of war with Smile and was now running and giggling from the grinning canine. She then suddenly tripped, and Smile took that as an advantage and stole his toy back. Sally started to cry, and a look of pain crossed her face.  
Worried, you ran out into the yard and knelt by the little girl.   
"Hey, you okay sweetie?" You asked, brushing the hair out of her eyes. Sally sniffled and shook her head no, gesturing to a scrape on her knee. "It hurts..." She whimpered.  
You smiled a warm smile at her. "Let's go get that taken care of, okay?" Sally nodded and shakily stood up. You took her by the hand and led her into the house just as Clockwork was coming back out. A look of worry crossed her face as she set the drinks down.   
"What happened?" She demanded.   
"She tripped and hurt herself while playing with Smile. I was going to go take care of it." You replied. Clockwork sighed and clenched her fists. "That dog is as rough and dangerous as Jeff is. If it wasn't against the Creepypasta rules, I'd kill him on the spot." She ruffled Sally's hair and smiled. Sally gave a hesitant smile back.  
Clockwork then went upstairs, muttering something about "Jeff leaves a path of destruction everywhere he goes". You lead Sally into the nearest bathroom and got to work. Luckily, the bathroom had a first aid kit. You took it out and started to clean off Sally's scrape. She winced as you put the disinfectant on it, but slowly grew accustomed to it. While you cleaned it, Sally threw you a confused look.  
"Y-Y/N?"   
You looked at her and smiled.  
"Yes Sally?"  
She bit her lip before answering.  
"Not meaning to be rude but...are you even a Creepypasta?"  
You sighed as you rummaged through the kit for a band aid.   
"Well...no, actually. I'm a human...I think."  
"Oh..okay!" Sally smiled. You smiled back at her as you finally located a bandage and placed it on her cut. "All done!" You say, standing up and helping Sally to her feet.  
Sally giggles and hugs you. "Thank you miss Y/N! You're my bestest friend!"  
You smiled and patted her head. "Now run along Sally! And tell Clocky that you'd like your juice now!"  
"Okay! Bye Y/N!" Sally said as she ran around the corner. You smiled and leaned in the doorframe of the bathroom.  
"She really looks up to you, you know."  
You jumped at the voice behind you, then glared at its owner.  
"BEN! You scared me! Don't do that!"  
He gave you a light chuckle in response. "Sorry. Can't help it sometimes." You flipped him off before exiting the room. BEN followed close behind.  
You gasped when you felt him hug your waist and rest his head on your shoulder.   
"What are you doing?" You asked him.  
"Being a good boyfriend." He replied huskily, lightly kissing your neck.   
You blushed and hugged him as well.  
"You're doing an excellent job then!"


	16. An unexpected guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epic plot twist time my pretties!   
> *evil witch laugh*

It was a regular day at the Creepypasta manor, and you, BEN, EJ, and Toby were sitting together on the couch watching (favorite anime).   
Slenderman teleported into the room and cut the TV off.  
"Hey! What the hell Slendy?!?!" BEN hissed as he twisted and glared at the faceless entity.  
"Children, I'd like you all to look presentable for today. My younger brother is coming to stay for a week, along with his three proxies. That means you all will be on your best behavior, and show great hospitality to our guests. Are we understood?"  
BEN sighed. "Which proxies?"  
"I believe, if I'm not mistaken, Jane the Killer, Homicidal Liu, and Heartful Lou. That is all children. And remember, YOUR BEST BEHAVIORS."  
And with that, he was gone.  
"Great...." BEN muttered. "What? What is it?" You asked, worriedly glancing at BEN.  
"The Jeff hate club." Toby sighed, his usual perky demeanor gone.  
"Who?" You ask, still a bit confused.  
"Miss Jane Arkensaw and Liu Woods. The first victims of Jeffrey's insane crimes. One, his friend, the other, his own brother. Both have a very strong hatred for Jeff." Eyeless Jack said.   
"Oh..." You muttered, averting your eyes from the group. "When will they get here?" You asked innocently.  
"OH SLEEEEENNNDYYY!!!!!!" A singsong male voice rang out.  
"Something tells me they already are..." BEN grumbled.  
The door flung open, and in stepped a being looking very similar to Slenderman. He was wearing black dress pants, and a black coat that was unbuttoned, revealing a tattered white shirt. On his head was a silky black fedora. The only thing that surprised you was that this entity had a mouth, which was widely grinning, revealing rows of sharp teeth. For some strange reason, you felt attracted to this being. You were about to stand up and walk over, but BEN held you back.  
"Don't." He said, a tone of protection in his voice. You pouted and slumped back into the couch. Slenderman teleported into the room and sighed. "Early as always..." You heard him mutter. "Offenderman!" He said with fake cheer.   
"Ah, dear brother! So good to see you again!" The being purred. He stepped inside and instantly noticed you. "Hello what's this?" He mused, lifting your chin with a pale finger. You trembled slightly under his touch. Again, you felt drawn to him.  
"Fuck off Offendy! She's mine!" BEN growled, pushing him off and standing protectively in front of you.  
"Oooh, Benny finally found a soulmate! How charming! Say, mind if I borrow her sometime?" Offenderman cooed.  
"Like hell you will." BEN hissed.  
The slenderbeign chuckled and flicked out his black forked tongue. "Only kidding!" He said before meeting his brother face to face.   
"Where are your proxies, Offenderman?" He said, his voice edged with annoyance.   
"Oh, those little pests? Outside. I told them to wait because it'd be rude for them to barge in here unannounced.  
"You don't say?" Toby muttered sarcastically.  
"WHAT was that?" Offenderman hissed, turning on Toby.  
"Leave him alone Offender." Slenderman said, stepping in between the proxy and the monster. "Please tell your proxies to come inside. Jack, Toby, and Y/N..." He said turning to you.  
"Due to a shortage of rooms in the manor, you three will have to share rooms with the guest proxies. Jack, Liu will be sleeping with you, Toby, you get Lou, and miss Y/N, Jane will be accompanying you. Understood?"   
"Yes Slender." Jack and Toby muttered. You nodded your agreements as well. "Great, now that that's settled, please show them to their rooms." He said, gesturing to the door.  
Standing in the doorway were two guys and a girl with black suitcases. The fist wore a red hoodie, blue jeans, black converse, and a white mask with a large pink heart in the center. He also had scruffy brown hair, which was partially hidden under his hood. "Hey Toby!" The heart masked boy said. Toby jumped happily and grabbed the proxy's arm, pulling him up the stairs while chattering excitedly.  
The next boy was rather tall, and wore black jeans, a gray coat, and a black and green striped scarf. He had shoulder length caramel colored hair and green eyes. His most notable feature was the many stitched up scars that littered his face and hands. Jack stepped up to him and shook hands. "Liu." He nodded, acknowledging the proxy. "Jack. It's a pleasure to see you again." He said coolly, following the masked cannibal up the stairs.  
That left the girl.   
Now, she was something different. Her skin was the same white as the slenderbeign's, and her hair was jet black. She wore a very slimming yet simple black dress and black heels. Her lips were the color of charcoal, and her eyes...oh yes, her eyes. Instead of a colored iris, her eyes were an obsidian black. No pupils, no sclera. Nothing but black. "This must be Jane...." You said to yourself. Jane looked up at you and smiled. "Hello there. I'm Jane!" She said, outstretching her hand to shake. Hesitantly, you did. Jane laughed at that. "Hey, don't worry kid. I don't bite. What's your name sweetheart?" "Y-Y/N...." You stuttered. Before you knew it, Jane was pulling you into a hug. "I've got a feeling we're going to be good friends! Clockwork has told me so much about you!" At the mention of her name, Clockwork came rushing down the stairs. "JAAANEEEY!!!" She squealed. "CLOCKY!!" They both forgot about you and ran to embrace each other. "How long has it been?" Jane asked, getting a good look at her friend. "Way too long!" Clockwork laughed. "Are you staying in my room?" Clockwork asked. Jane slightly frowned and glanced at you. "Sadly, no, I'm actually with her. Clockwork looked at you too, and you could've sworn you saw a flash of anger in Clockwork's eye before she smiled. "Oh don't worry Janey! Y/N is a total boss! You two will totally love each other!" She chirped happily. You let out a nervous smile before the two girls began chatting once more. You jumped when you felt Slenderman place a hand on your shoulder. "Why don't you show Jane to your room?" He stated. You nodded and looked towards Jane.   
"Hey, uh, miss Jane? I should be showing you to our room.." You mumbled nervously. Jane smiled and grabbed her suitcase. "Lead the way hun!"   
You smiled at her cheeriness.  
Maybe having a roommate wasn't so bad after all!  
Boy, were you dead wrong.  
Dead wrong.


	17. A turn of events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!  
> And a special shoutout to Tauriyel, for leaving so many nice comments! You rock dude!

After Jane had gotten settled in your room, Slenderman called up to all the proxies.  
"Kids! Dinner is ready!" You could hear many audible groans and complaints from the hallway of rooms, and behind you, Jane snickered. "What, is Slendy's cooking that bad?" You shrugged. "I haven't tried it, so I have no idea." Jane laughed. "Well then! I hope it isn't as bad as it sounds!" You laughed with her as you followed all of the other Creepypasta downstairs. When you were nearing the bottom of the grand staircase, you lost your footing and started to fall. You let out a shriek and flailed your arms, until something caught your wrist. The person pulled you close and carried you the rest of the way down the stairs. You looked up and smiled at the Link look alike. He grinned and placed you down gently.  
"You okay?" BEN murmered, pulling you into a hug, resting his forehead on yours.  
"I am now.." You said, out of breath.  
"Good." He smiled as he pulled you into the dining room. You gasped at how beautiful it was. The walls were black with many velvet curtains covering many stained glass windows, and hung from the ceiling was a golden-crystal chandelier. On the walls were smaller golden candle holders emitting a faint glow that warmly lit up the room. In the center of it all was a beautiful, long, dark oak table with many chairs, most already occupied by the mansion's inhabitants. BEN dragged you over to a few empty chairs and pulled yours out for you. You smiled and accepted the seat, and then BEN sat to your right. Toby sat next to BEN, and within a few minutes, Jack entered and sat to your left. "Greetings!" He said, slightly lifting his mask up to smile at you. You gasped when you noticed all of his sharp teeth, and he chuckled at that. Smiling and shaking your head, you turned your attention to the two slenderbeigns at the head of the table.  
"Attention! Attention!" Slenderman called, and soon the cacophony of chatter and noises stopped. Slender cleared his throat and then spoke again. "Alright, before we begin, I must take role..." Several groans could be heard. "Silence!" Slender hissed. "Or you'll all be punished!" The groans and complaints stopped as soon as they started. "Alright let's see...Anne?"  
"Here!" A red haired woman called, who looked like a dark ninja nurse.  
"BEN?"  
"Here." He said in a montone voice.  
Slenderman went down a list in his hands, calling out each of the names of the Creepypasta.  
"Jeff?" He called.  
No one spoke.  
"Jeff?" He called again. Toby looked to the empty chair to his right and sighed.  
"JEFFERY WOODS I DEMAND YOU ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!!!" Slender roared.  
"Uh, sir?" Jack piped up.  
"Yes what is it?!?" Slender said impatiently.  
"Don't you recall where Jeff is?"  
Slender's shoulders slumped as he sighed. "Yes, right..." He mumbled. He straightened back up and continued down the list.  
After he finished calling the names of each proxy, he cleared his throat once more.  
"Children, I have a very unsettling announcement to make." Uneasy mutters echoed throughout the room. "Silence!" Slenderman hissed once again.  
"Due all of the growing police and FBI activity in the region where my brother lives.." He looked towards his brother, Offenderman, before continuing. "They were nearly discovered. With that said, they fled the mansion and seeked refuge here."  
Cries of alarm erupted instantly.  
"What the hell?!?! Does that mean they're after us?!" A creepy black and white clown hissed.  
"Did they follow them here? Are we even safe?!?!" A pink pony looking similar to Pinkie Pie fretted.  
"We should take action and murder the police!" The same masked man from before yelled. "I agree!" The hooded man next to him grunted.  
"ENOUGH!!!!" Slenderman shouted, black tendrils escaping from his back and thrashing wildly.  
"I assure you all that the police have no leads concerning us, but, until the investigations and activity dies back in my brother's region, they will be staying with us."  
Every head turned to what Slender had to say.  
"Thus saying, we must take precautions. We must establish new rules for our concerning safety. First of all, no more than six proxies leave the manor at all times. When you do leave for a hunt, bring another with you and keep them within the neighborhood you're in. For the younger and non humanoid proxies, Pinkamena, Sally, Lazari, Rake, and Smile Dog, you must stay hidden until further notice."  
"Hey! That's not fair!" The pink pony whined. "What about the ingredients for my cupcakes? I can't make my cupcakes without human body parts!" She protested, banging a hoof on the table.  
"I can get them for you, Pinkie." Eyeless Jack assured. The pony smiled creepily. "Thanks Jacky! You're the best!"  
You snickered when you heard him groan and whisper; "why does she always call me that...?"  
"With that said," Slender announced. "Let's eat!"  
And with that, the entire dining hall was a room full of groans, moans, protests, and complaints.  
____________________________________  
[TIME SKIP: A LITTLE OVER AN HOUR]  
BEN's point of view  
"Remind me that whenever Sleny's cooking comes around, pretend that I'm sick..." Toby groaned.  
"Ain't that the truth!" Liu said. Everyone mumbled their agreements. "Now I'm glad kidneys are the only thing that I eat!" Jack said, grinning behind his mask. Several of the proxies in the room flipped him off.  
Liu, Lou, Eyeless Jack, Ticci Toby, and BEN were all seated in the manor's game room playing super smash brothers. Things were just getting exciting when Clockwork burst through the door, tears streaming down her face.  
"BEN! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed. Everyone stopped and looked at Clockwork as BEN and Toby ran over to comfort her.  
"What's wrong? What happened?" BEN asked.  
"I'm sorry!" She babbled, her normal tears from her left eye mixing with her blood tears from the clock on the right (Yes I imagine Clockwork cries blood don't judge).  
"Clocky...shhh...it's ok..." Toby said, gently stroking her hair.  
She sniffed and looked up at me with tears in her eyes.  
"I tried to convince her not to! Honestly I did! But I couldn't! BEN I'm sorry!"  
"Couldn't convince who?" I asked.  
"It's Jane..." She whimpered.  
"She's trying to get rid of Y/N!"


	18. Someone unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick question: who here watches Tokyo Ghoul? Because my next fanfic is a Juuzou Suzuya X reader...  
> Ah, oh well!  
> Enjoy this suspenseful chapter!

KRASH!!!!  
You woke up with a start when you heard glass shattering. You looked over onto the floor and saw that Jane's sleeping bag was empty, along with a mess of broken glass all over the floor.  
"What the..?" You say as you carefully step over the glass. You shudder when you feel a cold breeze, and then you see it. The window was broken.  
Worried about Jane, you grabbed a jacket, a flashlight, and some shoes and ran downstairs. When you came to the front door, you saw a baseball bat lying by the coatrack(coincidence?) and grabbed it. You took one final look back at the quiet mansion before running out into the cold night.  
____________________________________  
BEN's point of view   
KRASH!!!  
"Woah...what the hell was that?" Liu asked. Liu, Jack, Toby, and I were still trying to calm clockwork down when we heard the shattering of glass.  
"I'll go check!" Lou said, sprinting into the hall.  
"You don't think....?" EJ said, casting me a worried look.  
My face paled. "NO!" I shouted.  
Just then, Lou came back in, out of breath.  
"They're...they're gone!" He rasped.  
"Y/N and Jane...not in their room....and the window's broken...."  
"Let's go!" I growled, bolting out the door.  
When I turned to look behind me, Jack and Toby followed.   
'Don't worry, Y/N!' I thought.  
'We're coming to save you!'  
____________________________________  
"JANE?!?" You called, sweeping the flashlight beam over the trees and ground.   
"Damn it...." You mutter as you started to shiver again.  
You flashed the beam ahead of you once more and gasped.  
You saw footprints in the dirt that looked distinctively like high heels.  
Jane's high heels.  
You dashed ahead, following the footprints, stray branches and roots slapping and scratching you.  
You kept running, until the footprints stopped. It's as if Jane suddenly learned to fly or something.  
You looked up and gasped.  
In front of you was a cliff.  
A steep, sheer drop, person killing cliff.  
You didn't even realize that the trees stopped a few feet away. You sighed and turned around, ready to head back, when you suddenly realized something:  
You were completely lost.  
"J-Jane?" You called out shakily.  
A twig snapped somewhere behind you, and you shrieked and shined the light on it.  
It was just a possum, thank god. It hissed at you, then scurried away.  
You sighed and turned back to the woods.  
Suddenly, something-something sharp- whizzed by your face and landed in the tree behind you. You screamed and turned to where it came from and yelped and ducked when another knife flew at you.  
You felt a searing pain in your cheek and reached your hand up to touch it. You pulled away and saw blood coating your fingers.  
You looked up when the trees rustled and a dark figure kept down.   
You screamed again and stepped back, only to be pinned against the tree with the knives.  
The figure lifted its head and its hood...  
And revealed itself to be none other than Jane, dressed in a black hood and skirt than her normal attire.  
You could see many small throwing knives sticking out of her pocket, along with a kitchen knife in her hand. She smirked at you and pinned the hood of your jacket against the tree, while you struggled for an escape.  
"Shhhhh...." She coed. "This will all be over soon my dear!"  
You started to sob and tremble.  
"Why?!?!" You screamed in her face, tears streaming down yours.  
"I thought we were friends!"  
"Oh we are!" She assured you, gently stroking your cheek that wasn't cut. "But the safety of the Creepypasta comes first. Now, hold still so I can make this quick!" She let out an insane laugh as she held her knife over you.  
You reacted quickly and unzipped your jacket, slipping away and dashing ahead towards the clearing....  
and the cliff.  
You stopped once you nearly stumbled over the edge, running back towards the woods, but then Jane jumped out and pinned you down.  
"Let me go!!" You sobbed.  
"Sorry, no can do hun!" She purred as she drew the blade across your shoulder, creating a deep gash and a loud scream from you. Blood seeped out onto the grass and all over your pajamas (you never thought to put on real clothes when you ran outside).  
Jane was about to plunge the knife into when a voice rang out.  
"Jane you bitch! Let her go!"  
You both turned your heads and gasped. In the clearing by the woods stood someone you thought you'd never see again.  
Jeff.  
Jane smirked. "Well, if it isn't Jeffery! How are you, old friend?" She said the last two words with so much malice and hate, it made you shiver.  
"Shut the fuck up!" He shouted as he walked towards both of you, a knife similar to Jane's clutched in his pale hand.   
"Shut up, and get off my best friend's girl you little whore!!!" Jeff then walked up and pulled Jane off you by her hair.   
She shrieked and scrambled back, knocking Jeff down in the process.  
"Oh, you're gonna regret that!" He growled.   
Seeing this as a chance of escape, you dashed into the safety of the trees.  
Jane and Jeff were now facing one another, knives in hands, glaring at each other with devilfire hatred.  
"Your move." Jane smirked.  
"Ladies first!" Jeff retorted. Jane chuckled and lunged at Jeff, but Jeff dodged it and snatched one of Jane's knives out of her pocket.  
He smiled and threw it at her leg. Jane screamed in pain and fell over, but not before pulling Jeff down with her. They both started wrestling, their knives discarded.  
You gasped and hid behind a tree when Jane glared your way.  
"Please..."  
You whispered, your tears mixing with your blood.  
"Someone help...."  
____________________________________  
BEN's point of view   
"Cmon! This way!" Jack shouted, dashing ahead into the trees. Liu, Toby, and I followed close behind.  
EJ suddenly stopped and ripped his mask off, sniffing the air.  
"What do you smell?" Liu asked once we caught up with him.  
"Oh no..." He muttered.  
"What?! What is it?!?" I demanded.  
"It's Y/N!" He breathed out. "She's hurt!"  
Toby and I exchanged worried glances.  
"And that's not all...." He said, a look of defeat crossing his face.

"Jeff is there."


	19. The cliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyo!! Chapter 19!! GET READY TO BE EMOTIONAL BWAHAHAHA

BEN's point of view   
"Y/N!!!" I shouted. "Y/N WHERE ARE YOU?!?!"  
"This way!" Jack called, running in a direction that I wish he didn't.  
He was running straight towards the cliff.  
"HOLD ON Y/N! WE'RE COMING!"  
____________________________________  
You sat, trembling against the tree. Jeff and Jane were still at it, and you didn't know who was winning the fight.  
You didn't want to know.   
A faint yelling sound made you whip your head up in surprise.  
It almost sounded like....  
"There she is!" You squealed in surprise when EJ burst out of the trees, mask off, with BEN, Liu, and Toby close behind.  
"OHMYGOD Y/N!!" BEN yelled, instantly by your side.  
He looked at your face and shoulder, then started to cry. He brought you close and hugged you so tight, that, you were sure to pass out if he didn't stop soon.  
"Th-thank Zalgo you're okay!" He said, not even caring that his red tears and your blood was staining him. You cried with him, stroking his blonde hair, which, surprisingly, didn't have his hat.  
"I'll never leave you alone again, I promise!" He whispered in your ear.  
"Oh my Zalgo..." You both stood and looked out into the clearing.   
Jeff and Jane were still fighting, and now Liu readied to defend his girlfriend.  
"Liu don't!" You cried, grabbing his arm and pulling him back before he could run out.  
"If it wasn't for Jeff, I'd be dead already. He....he saved me."  
They all stopped and looked at you.  
Liu smiled.  
"Then I'm going out there. To fight beside my brother!"  
But, before he could, you heard Jane scream.   
She was trying to gain balance, standing on the edge of the cliff. Jeff was laughing as he lifted his foot to push her, bit before he did, he looked back at all of you.  
"Hey, Liu." He rasped.  
Liu went pale.  
"Jeff...?"  
Jeff chuckled. "I'll say hi to mom and dad for you." A tear rolled down his cheek.  
"And I'm sorry."  
And with that, Jeff shoved Jane-and himself- off the cliff.  
"NOOOOO!!!!" Liu screamed, instantly rushing towards the edge. He bent down and looked over the cliff.  
"No....NONONONONONONO!!! I can't see him!!!" Liu said, frantically swinging his head back and forth.  
BEN left your side and walked up to Liu.  
"He was a great friend..." He muttered, placing his hand on Liu's shoulder. Liu nodded and stood up. "Y-yeah...he was."  
"LIU WOODS!! BENJAMIN HARLEY!!! JACKSON ADAMS!!! TOBIAS ROGERS!!! AND (first name and last name)!!!"  
You all turned around to see Slenderman and Offenderman standing in the trees.  
BEN stood and walked to the entities.  
"Slender, please, let me exp-"  
"Thank Zalgo you're all okay..." He mumbled, shooting out his tendrils and pulling all of you close.  
He then released all of you and sighed.  
"We shall hold a proper funeral for Jeff in two days."   
Everyone looked devastated.  
"But sir!" Liu protested. "He can't be dead! He could still be alive! Please Slender....he's my brother."  
Slenderman sighed and started walking off.  
"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do Liu. I'm sorry. As for the rest of you, forget about Jeff. After his funeral, I want you to never speak of him again. Is that understood?"   
No one spoke, leaving a grieving silence instead.  
"Let's go home..."   
Everyone reluctantly and sadly followed Slender.  
But you stayed.  
There was something you felt...  
You felt like someone was trapped, injured, and calling out. That someone felt strangely familiar.  
Like someone who saved your life a few minutes ago.  
Like Jeff.  
Jeff was alive. You didn't know how.  
But you definitely felt it.  
"Don't worry Jeff...." You whispered to the cliff.  
"You saved me..."  
You started walking towards the woods.

 

"Now it's my turn to save you."  
____________________________________  
??????  
Ahh, so she's finally getting her powers!   
Powers that will soon be mine!!!


	20. Sarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boop Dee DOOP   
> Chapter 20!!!  
> WOOOHOO!!!

BEN's point of view   
I didn't want to be here.  
No one did.  
"He was always a mystery, sometimes a complete jerk, and other times a caring friend. Underneath his hard, tough, outer shell was a little kid, scared and alone, just like the rest of us.  
When he first arrived at the manor, I wanted nothing to do with him.  
To be frank, his appearance did scare me.   
A lot.  
But now, when I look at him, all I see is regret.   
Regret that I nearly killed him.  
Regret for not telling him what's wrong.  
Regret for not saving him.  
We were best friends, and now he's gone."  
Everyone had the same look on their faces:  
Pain. Sadness. Loss.  
"Jeffery Michael Woods was a great person. Yes, he might've been a psychotic killer, but what I see-what all of us see- is someone we don't wish to forget."  
I could feel the blood tears rolling down my face, but at this point, I didn't care.  
I stepped away from the mic...and away from everything else. I was done. I didn't want to stay for the rest of the funeral. I just couldn't. For some reason, I felt like it was my fault that Jeff died.  
I ran out of the room and into the woods, tears streaming down my face.  
First I lost Sarah. Then I nearly lost Y/N.  
Now I lost my best friend.  
____________________________________

"BEN!" You called, running after him.  
After BEN gave his speech, he started crying. Then, without a word, he left.  
"BEN wait!"   
You frantically searched the area, looking around the trees for his black elf hat (he borrowed a suit from dark Link) or his red eyes.  
Nearly giving up, you almost decided to go back without him.  
Until you realized there was one more place you didn't look.  
The cliff.  
____________________________________  
BEN's point of view   
"There you are!" A voice startled me out of my thoughts.  
There, in the clearing of the trees, stood Y/N.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She growled, pulling me to my feet and brushing me off. I couldn't help but smile at how cute she was when she was mad.  
She saw my smile unfortunately, and slapped me across the face.  
"OUCH!!" I hissed, recoiling and nearly falling off the cliff.   
Luckily, she caught me and pulled me close.  
"Dork.." She muttered, smiling slightly.  
She let go of me and looked me in the eyes.  
"BEN.." She whispered, running a hand through my hair.  
"What's wrong?"  
I sighed. "Nothing. It's fine. Don't worry."   
She shook her head and squeezed my shoulder. "Uh uh. That's not an answer. Now talk. I'm your girlfriend, BEN. I deserve to know. Tell me what's wrong."  
"Fine." I said. "Sit down, because it's a long story."  
We both sat down on some rocks by the trees, and Y/N looked at me with an expecting look. "Now talk." She said, her eyes boring into me.  
I nervously rubbed the back of my neck and sighed.  
"Where do I even begin?" I questioned. Y/N placed a caring hand on my shoulder. "It's okay." She told me.  
I smiled.  
"Alright..." I said. "I guess you're ready to hear my story then. You already know about how I died and all, right?"  
She nodded.  
"Well....that's not the entire story."   
She frowned. "What is it?"  
"Before I died, I had a friend...her name was Sarah. Sarah.....looked almost exactly like you. The only thing was, she had an unusual eye color. Her eyes were grey, and no one knew why. She was always nice to me, and always knew what I needed. We became inseparable. That was until I died." BEN put his head in his hands and sighed. You hugged him. "Go on..." She whispered.  
"Sarah was devastated. She barely ate, and barely slept. Without me, she couldn't bear to live. But she never knew...I was there, watching her. Leaving her little messages on her electronics. But she didn't know it was me. So...I didn't see what came next...I was hiding on her PC screen when it happened. Sarah had tied a rope to her ceiling fan...now, at the time, I didn't know what she was doing or what it was. I...I should've stopped her... I should've told her it was me...but it was too late. She climbed onto the chair.. And she jumped. I watched as her neck was snapped in two, how her life drained away. I watched as she became nothing more than a lifeless sack. That's what snapped me. I went on a rampage, using my mind tricks to distort the minds of innocent people to the point where they committed the same fate Sarah did....Y/N..you remind me so much of her..and so does Jeff's funeral. That's why I left...if only I would've warned Sarah sooner, if only I let her know, if only I wo-"  
"Hey, BEN?" She interrupted.   
"Yeah?" I looked up at her, a few red streaks indicating that I had been crying again.   
She sighed and wiped them away.  
"Shut the fuck up."   
"Excuse me?!?" My eyes widened in surprise.  
"You heard me." She said, smirking. "Just because she's gone doesn't mean you have to dwell in sadness. Lighten up! There's no use crying over spilled milk."  
I furrowed my brow in confusion.  
She facepalmed and groaned.  
"What I'm saying is, you need to stop dwelling on the past and focus on the present. Sarah may be gone, but I'm still here. Here for you, no matter what."   
And then she kissed me.  
I blushed.  
"I guess you're right." I mumbled.  
"I'm always right!" She smirked.  
"You shouldn't have done that!" I chuckled, pinning her on the ground.   
"BEN!" She squealed as I started tickling her. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Just stop tickling me!" She said through her laughter.  
I stopped and helped her to her feet, chuckling as I brushed a leaf out of her hair.  
She let out a nervous laugh.  
"I guess nows a good time to tell you that I have some weird psychic powers...heh.."

 

"YOU WHAT?!?!?!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Did I seriously just write more than 20 chapters of this fanfic?!?  
> OH. MY. POTATO.  
> *cough* I sorta accidentally shipped Septiplier in this chapter *cough*  
> ENJOY MY CREEPY SOUL GEMS!!!  
> -SL37

"YOU WHAT?!?!" BEN shrieked. You sighed.  
"BEN, I think I know the reason why I was able to free you from the cartridge."  
BEN's jaw dropped. "H-how?" He stuttered, fear evident in his voice.  
"I might've, accidentally, possibly, sort of heard Slenderman talking with EJ. He said that I must've had some sort of power to free something like you from something like that. He said that he asked you to keep an eye on me because of that... And he also said that something might want to steal my powers too..." You frowned and sat down. "This is all happening so suddenly! I don't even know what 'powers' I have...." BEN sat by you and hugged you.  
"Whatever it is, whatever you are, I'll help you get through it. I promise..." He whispered in your ear.  
"Thank you....."  
____________________________________  
[TIME SKIP: 2 HOURS]  
BEN's point of view  
"...I see.....yes......no.......that's not likely........."  
'Argh! Damn it!' I thought. 'I can't hear what Slendy and Y/N are talking about.....'  
"BEN? What in the name of Majora are you doing?"  
I stood up from leaning my ear against the door and saw Dark Link, Antisepticeye, Darkiplier, Glitched Red, and Lost Silver. They were all giving me strange looks.  
"Spying on Slendy, hmmm?" Darkiplier cooed. Antisepticeye smirked. "Aye, I always knew ye were a perv lil Benny!" He said in his annoying Irish accent. I rolled my eyes. "Like how pretty much everyone knows you and Darkiplier are secretly gay and dating?" I retorted, giving my trademark evil smirk.  
Antisepticeye went pale, Darkiplier started blushing, and the others looked at them and started teasing them with taunts and comments like;  
"Ooooooh Antidark! Darksepticeye!"  
Dark and Antiseptic just glared daggers at me. I smirked.  
"Alright, what do you guys want?" I asked, ignoring the fact that Dark and Antiseptic were still hating on me.  
"We just wanted to see if you wanted to play video games again with us. It's been awhile since we've done that, BEN." Red said, frowning and rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Yeah! We miss getting our asses beat by you dude!" Dark Link interjected.  
I smiled and sighed.  
"I'm sorry guys, it's just that Y/N has just learned about her powers, and I promised her that I'd help her."  
"No way!" Dark Link said, his eyes-and everyone else's- widening. "I thought she was just a human!...err..no offense."  
"Apparently not." I shrugged. "She just learned that she's like psychic or something. I mean, how else would she be able to free me and see me? I'm a freaking ghost guys! Most people can't see that!"  
"True..." Silver mumbled. "But...you don't think that...HE will try and take her powers? Do you?"  
Oh no. Not HIM. "Never!" I growled. "As long as I'm around, he'll never get to her! I swear to Majora on that!"  
"Then you better be right, BEN. Because he'll do anything to get his hands on Y/N's powers."  
We all turned to see Slender and Y/N standing in front of the door.  
"With that said, someone must always accompany Y/N outside the manor."  
"Yes sir." I bowed my head in respect at the entity.  
Y/N looked confused. "Uhh, sorry to interrupt, but...WHO exactly is after my powers?"  
"Someone you never wish to meet miss Y/N." Slender said, placing a pale hand on her shoulder.

"And his name is ZALGO."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys! Chapter 22  
> OHMYGOD 22 CHAPTERS THATS AMAZING   
> XD   
> Stay creepy!  
> -SL37

"Breathe......clear your mind.."  
"Okay."   
"Now take a deep breath and tell me what you see."  
"I see...I see...a boy..?"  
"Okay, good..."  
"This is pointless! She's never gonna learn!"  
You snapped your eyes open and glared at BEN. "Seriously?" You hiss, irritated that he screwed up your concentration.  
You, BEN, and Eyeless Jack were currently in the Creepypasta manor library, doing your very first session of harnessing your powers.   
Slenderman assigned EJ to be your mentor, for reasons unknown, but you were happy it was a Creepypasta you became great friends with.  
The first thing he had you do was close your eyes and point to where he was standing in the room. Each time you pointed at him, he would silently move to another spot in the room and ask you again.   
Every time you got it right, that is, until BEN stood in the doorway, and you pointed to him instead.  
Now, EJ had you sitting in front of BEN, holding his palms, just like a psychic reading.   
He asked you to see what BEN was thinking.  
"And why do you think that, BEN?" EJ asked, clearly as irritated as you.  
"Well, I've been thinking-" BEN started.  
"Well that's dangerous." You snorted.  
"I've been thinking," BEN continued, ignoring you. "That, maybe, you don't need these powers. Don't use them. At all." he said nervously.  
"Why?" You asked.  
BEN sighed. "It's because I don't want you in danger! Zalgo is more powerful than you think,Y/N! And he'd do anything to get your powers, especially killing you!"  
EJ groaned. "Again with this BEN? Do you even remember the protection spell Slender and I put on her?"  
"Well, yeah but-"  
"No buts!" Jack interrupted, leading BEN towards the door. "Now if you will excuse us, Y/N and I have some very important business to attend to!" And with that, Jack shoved BEN out the door and slammed it, locking it before sitting next to you.  
You were utterly shocked. You had never seen Jack act this way, nor lose his temper.  
Jack sat cross-legged, turned away from you. He was gripping his skull in a stressful manner, and breathing heavily. You became very concerned about your cannibalistic friend and scooted closer to him.  
"Jack..? Are..are you alright?" You gently placed a hand on his shoulder. EJ jumped and turned towards you, his mask off and teeth bared.  
You gasped in shock and fell backwards.  
EJ sighed and placed his mask back on, helping you sit back up.  
"Yes, sorry about that miss Y/N, I don't know what came over me. Are you alright?"  
You nodded and looked away, but let out a small squeak of surprise when Jack hugged you. Hesitantly, you hugged back before both of you pulled away.  
Jack cleared his throat.   
"Alright..I think you're done for today miss Y/N.  
You nodded and stood up.  
"Tomorrow Slender will be needing you for the next level of your training."   
Jack walked towards the door and opened it, but stopped and looked back at you.  
"And Y/N?"  
"Yes?" You asked.  
"Whatever you do, DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT talk to any spirits you may encounter. The outcome could be dangerous. I'm serious when I say this. No matter how much they beg you to communicate, you must ignore them. Understand?"  
Your eyes widened in shock. "I can communicate with spirits?!?"  
EJ walked back up to you and gripped your shoulders.  
"No. You can't. Y/N, promise me that you won't do that."  
You didn't speak.  
Jack shook your shoulders and growled. "Damnit Y/N! I'm serious! Promise me that you'll stay away from that!"  
After a moment of hesitation, you nodded. "I promise..." You said softly.  
"Good." Jack let go of you and relaxed. "See you later..." He said before leaving the room.


	23. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *comes in on a unicorn* guess what!  
> IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR ANOTHER EPIC PLOT TWIST!!!!  
> *evil laughter*  
> Enjoy my creeps!  
> -SL37

"I have to WHAT?!?!" You shriek.  
Today was your training with Slenderman, and so far, it wasn't going as you expected.  
Instead of staying cooped up in the library all day, reading moldy old books about your powers, which is what you thought would happen, instead the two of you were deep in the forest, teleported far away from both the manor and all of society. He had laid out a tarp with various weapons; small pistols and hand guns, daggers with bejeweled hilts, smoke, paint, and toxic gas bombs, various kitchen and hunting knives, and even an array of spiked chains and ropes.   
And the worst part?   
He wanted you to pick one up and attack him with it.  
You shook your head.  
"With all due respects, sir, but I don't think I can. I just can't bring myself to do it. I've never hurt anything before, let alone even picked up any of these items!" You sighed, sitting on a nearby tree stump.  
Slenderman bent down and looked into your eyes. You were slightly afraid, but you dismissed that feeling quickly.  
"Y/N, listen to me." He spoke softly, placing a pale hand on your shoulder.   
"Remember that guy I told you about?"  
You thought for a bit, then shook your head no.  
Slenderman sighed. "Zalgo. His name is Zalgo. He's an interdimensional demon that's set out on draining the power from not just you, but all my proxies. He'd let nothing stand in his way, and it's a sure fact he'll kill you after he drains you of your powers just for the fun of it. This is why I'm training you. Zalgo prefers to send his minions to do the dirty work instead of himself, so that's why you need to learn how to defend yourself. His forces will stop at nothing to kidnap you and bring you to him. So as your mentor, I ask you-no-command you to pick up one of these weapons and attack me with them."  
You sighed. "I'll try."  
"Don't just try. Do it."  
You stood and walked over to the tarp, eyeing the weapons. Your gaze rested on the (favorite color) paint bombs, and a dagger that caught your eye. Hesitantly, you picked the dagger up and examined it.   
It was kind of small, the entire length of the whole thing was smaller than the distance of your wrist to your elbow. It had a zigzagged blade(if you watch Once Upon A Time, the blade looks like the dark one's dagger) and a black hilt wrapped in faded brown leather. On the end of the hilt was a large, red ruby that glinted in the dim light from the trees.   
You clasped the dagger in one hand and picked up three paint bombs, then turned to Slender.  
"I'm ready.." You croaked out.  
Slenderman looked like he was about to object or say something, but he quickly dismissed that thought and shrugged.  
"Alright. Now attack me." He said, standing in a defense position. You gulped when four black tentacles shot out of his back, each poised to strike.  
"H-how?" You asked, nearly dropping your weapons.  
"Any way you want to. It doesn't matter how you attack, it's if your attack does any damage. Now, with that said, how about you try attacking me now?"  
You clenched your jaw and gripped the dagger. Then, mustering up all of your courage, you ran at the faceless entity, dagger poised to stab.  
Immediately, one of his tentacles raced forward, constricting around your leg, causing you to trip. The three others soon followed, one wrapping around your body, pinning your arms to your body. The next one tied your legs. The last one slithered around your wrist and wrenched the dagger out of your hand.  
You struggled against the black masses, but the more you did that, the tighter they became, until they finally squeezed the breath out of you.  
After what felt like 1,000 years, the tentacles loosened, then finally unraveled and retuned back to Slendy.  
You rubbed your sore ankle where that one tentacle twisted too tight.  
"Are you alright?" Slender asked.  
"No, not really.." You groaned.  
"I think that's enough for today miss Y/N. Get some rest. Tomorrow EJ will be helping you again."  
And with that, he teleported the both of you to the lawn outside the manor. After he disappeared, you collapsed onto the grass with an exhausted sigh.  
You closed your eyes and groaned.  
It was at that moment, you heard a chuckle from right next to you.  
"Uh-oh. Defense training didn't go so well?" BEN snickered.  
"Shut up.." You groaned.  
BEN chuckled in your ear, sending shivers down your spine.  
You opened your eyes to find BEN laying on the grass next to you.  
"So what happened?" He asked, picking a blade of grass and twirling it between his fingers.  
"Well, first, he gave me a wide variety of weapons." You say, staring blankly at the sky above.  
"Woah, seriously? Like guns and stuff?" BEN dropped the grass and propped himself on an elbow.  
You nodded. "And stuff."  
"Lucky! Slender didn't give me any of those!"  
"Why not?" You asked, sitting the same way he was.  
"He told me that my powers were enough, tha-"  
"YOU have powers?" You exclaimed.  
"Well, yeah! Isn't it obvious?"   
You shook your head. "No, I never knew you had powers! You should've told me dumbass!" You playfully punched his arm. "OWW!" He recoiled and fell over. You snickered. "So what are they?"  
"Huh?" BEN rubbed his sore arm.   
"What powers do you have?"  
"Oh." He signed. "Well, for starters, teleportation. And I can also travel through electronic devices." You smirked. "Spy on any fangirls?"   
BEN ignored your comment and continued. "I can also produce fire from my hands."  
Your eyes widened. "Show me!!" You said, bouncing up and down.  
"I really don't think I should sh-"  
"SHOW MEH!!!" You bellowed. You started poking his arm. "Show me show me show me show me show me show me show me show me sho-"  
"ALRIGHT!" He yelled, clearly having enough of your poking. "One time! And that's it!"  
You smiled and sat cross-legged in front of him.   
BEN opened his palm, but then stared at you.  
"You um, might wanna stand back..." He warned.  
You pouted, but scooted back a couple inches anyways.  
BEN opened his palm again, and you could faintly see a small glow being emitted from the center. The glow grew brighter, until his entire hand burst into flame.  
You squeaked and scrambled back, earning a chuckle from the cyberghost. He then closed his hand, and as quick as they came, the flames disappeared.  
"Wow...." You breathed out.   
BEN smirked. "I know, I'm awesome! Go ahead and reward the hero!" Still smirking, he turned his cheek, expecting a kiss from you.  
"In your dreams!" You laughed before standing up.  
"Race you inside!" You called before dashing off.  
"Oh it's on!" BEN grinned as he chased after you.

Little did you both know that something out of sight was watching.  
It hissed with delight, then slithered off to tell its master.


	24. Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOOM. Here we go again peeps! ITS ALMOST TIME FOR ANOTHER PLOT TWIST!  
> Stay tuned!  
> Stay creepy!  
> -SL37

It was around lunchtime when it started. When they started appearing.  
You were minding your own business, eating a (favorite sandwich), when someone you didn't recognize walked through the door. You nearly choked on your food in surprise.   
The person before you was a human, and what more, SHE was beautiful.  
She looked about 16 or 17, with long, wavy, pale blonde hair. Her skin was also pale, and it emit a faint, warm glow. She was wearing what looked like a slightly torn, slightly muddy wedding dress. Her eyes were a misty, milky blue, and they looked everywhere, everywhere-that is-except in your direction.  
You were about to call out to her when a hand slapped over your mouth.  
"Don't!" The owner of the voice said. You turned around and glared at EJ. "And why not?!" You whisper-yelled.  
EJ facepalmed and dragged you away into the library.  
Once he had locked the door and closed the blinds, he finally turned to see you seated in one of the room's many leather chairs.  
He let out a tired sigh and sat across from you, just like last time.  
"Care to explain why I couldn't finish my lunch in peace?" You grumbled.  
"That was a spirit." EJ stated.  
Your eyes widened. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!?!" You shrieked.  
"Keep it down!" EJ hissed. You slumped back into your chair. "That was one of many spirits that you will encounter. Do you remember what I said to you during our first session?"  
You thought back, and did remember EJ warning you about not talking to the spirits, but he didn't say why...  
"Y/N!" EJ was nearly yelling now. You snapped out of your flashback and turned your attention back to him.  
You were shocked to see that his mask was off once again, and you could finally get a good look at your cannibalistic friend.  
EJ's skin was still the same color from when you first saw it: a concrete grey. You also noticed that he had a few freckles on the bridge of his nose. His hair was the color of copper, shiny and shaggy, almost covering his eyes.  
Now, his eyes were something to look at.  
Instead of what you expected to be normal eyes...all you saw were empty black sockets. They were also dripping with a strange black substance.  
EJ noticed you staring, and you could see a faintness of pink on his cheeks. You smiled.  
"Are you....blushing?" You asked. EJ smirked and turned away.  
You gasped when you saw his mouth slightly open, revealing his razor sharp teeth.  
He chuckled softly.   
"Let's get started!"  
____________________________________  
THE NEXT DAY.....  
Defense training with Slenderman again. This time, you were prepared for his tentacles. You picked the same weapons from before, this time making sure you used the paint bombs.  
You felt a sudden, strange wave of energy when you ran at him with the dagger, and his tentacles immediately shot out, but, since you were prepared, you leapt over the first one, then threw the paint bomb at the next one.  
You hesitated a moment, clutching the hilt of the dagger, giving the next two tentacles a chance at you. You snapped out of it and reacted quickly, dashing over to the tarp and grabbing a smoke bomb. You pulled your shirt over your nose and threw it by Slender's foot, then, as he was momentarily confused, you leapt up and dragged the dagger across his face. One of his tentacles reached for you again, and you quickly chopped off the end. It made a strange hissing noise before recoiling back into the smoke cloud of its owner.  
You suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion, collapsing into the ground and discarding your weapons.  
When the smoke cleared, you looked up at Slendy to see a large diagonal gash from the top of his head to his neck.  
He reached up a pale finger and swiped the scar, and when he pulled it away, it was dripping with dark crimson blood.  
"Oh god..." You breathed out, in fear that you hurt him. But what came next completely surprised you.  
He started chuckling.  
"I'm impressed!" He said, the gash started to hiss and heal. "Most of the proxies couldn't even get near me on their second training session, let alone do some real damage! Hell, the only other proxy that was able to get to me was...was..." Slender fell silent and sighed, the gash completely healed now.  
"Who?" You asked, shakily getting up, still exhausted from that strange wave of power you got.  
Slender reached out his hand and helped you up, allowing you to lean on him for support.  
He teleported both of you back to the manor before gently setting you down on the grass.

"...Jeff...." He mumbled before teleporting away.  
You stood there, awestruck.  
And then you felt it again.  
That same feeling.  
The one you got at the cliff, after Jeff had supposedly fallen to his death.  
But you knew better.  
Out there, somewhere, Jeff was still alive.   
And you were determined to find him.

And so was something else.


	25. The search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOOM. PLOT TWIST BOMB ACTIVATED.  
> Will explode.....IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
> BWAHAHAHA!!!!  
> Enjoy my creeps!  
> -SL37

BEN's point of view   
"Uh-uh! No way! There's no way in hell I'd go with you! Are you crazy?!?!" Y/N and I were in the game room playing Majora's Mask.   
Well, she was at least. I was actually in the game helping her.  
She had stopped playing all of a sudden, and I crawled halfway out of the TV to see what's going on.  
She sighed.  
"BEN...can I ask you something?" She had said.  
I became concerned. "Yeah, what's wrong? Are you okay?"  
She set down the controller and looked into my eyes. I knew she was serious, because she didn't look into my eyes that often...probably because she's still scared of them.  
"I need your help for something...and you can't tell anyone!" She muttered.  
I crawled out of the TV and sat next to her, giving her a small sideways hug.  
"What do you need. Just say the word and I'll do it." She looked up at me and gave me a weak smile.  
____________________________________  
"I need you to teleport me to the bottom of the cliff." You said. BEN's eyes widened. Then he growled and stood up, slightly pushing you away.  
"Uh-uh! No way! There's no way in hell I'd go with you! Are you crazy?!?!" He started angrily pacing around the room.  
"But you said-"   
"I know what I said!" BEN cut you off, glaring at you. You shuddered slightly and shrank back. "But I'm not going back! I'm never going back to that place! End. Of. STORY." He had enough pacing, so he huffed and angrily sat in his bean bag chair.  
"BEN..please, just listen! Jeff is still alive! He's somew-"  
"No." BEN growled.  
"WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN?!?!" You yelled. BEN instantly shut up and stared at you. He had never seen you loose your temper before, let alone at him.   
"He's still alive," you said, clenching your fists and returning the glare, "because I sensed him.  
"Wait...are you saying that-"  
"Yes." You muttered. "Jeff never died. But he is in danger. And I'm going to that cliff to find him, with, or without you." And with that, you stood up and walked towards the door. Your hand had almost reached the knob when BEN stood and faced you.  
"Wait." He said. "Just tell me what I need to do, and I'll do it."  
You smiled.   
"Then let's go!"  
____________________________________  
BEN's point of view   
"You ready?" I asked. Y/N looked over the edge and shuddered. "Not really..." She mumbled. "You'll be fine." I assured her. "If you get too scared, I'll stop, okay?" She shot me a hesitant glance. "Okay." She nodded and walked towards me.  
"So what do I need to do?" She asked. That was the tricky part. I'm used to only teleporting by myself, and usually for short distances only. But Y/N said she needed me to teleport the both of us to the bottom of the cliff, and that's what I'd do.   
"Umm...maybe you should grab onto my arm or something?"  
She immediately gripped my shoulders tightly, pressing up against me and digging her nails in. I winced and craned my neck to look at her. "Uh, maybe not that tight..." She hesitantly walked to my left and held onto my arm. She was still squeezing it with a death grip, but at least she wasn't digging her nails into my arm.  
I took a deep breath and focused. Usually when I teleport, I focus on the destination, and within a few seconds, I'm there.  
I could already feel the glowing, green rings of my teleportation powers surrounding us, so that was a good sign. Y/N squeaked and gripped my arm tighter. "It's better if you close your eyes." I told her. The grip on my arm slightly relaxed.  
Here we go...  
BAM!  
————————————————  
"Nnnnngnnnngh...."  
You sat up and rubbed your blurry eyes, groaning and sore all over. You opened them and looked around.   
The area around you looked unfamiliar...there was still trees from the forest, but there wasn't the cliff. Wait..the cliff! You looked up and saw the jutting edge of it above. Happily, you scrambled to your feet. "BEN!!" You shouted. "We made it!" One of the nearby bushes rustled, and soon BEN limped out.  
"God..." He groaned. "That seriously did a toll on me..." Grumbling still, he tried to brush the dirt off his green tunic and pull leaves out of his hair and-  
"Wait, where's my hat?!?!" He cried. "Shit..." He hissed, trekking back to the bush and sighing with relief. When he emerged, his entire outfit was complete and clean.  
"How...?" You asked. BEN just smirked and waved his hands. "Magic!" He replied. You facepalmed and slapped him. BEN found this strangely amusing and cracked up.   
While he was having a laugh attack, you started to explore, walking into the second set of woods. BEN soon followed, and the both of you started searching. "So what exactly are we looking for?" He asked.   
"Jeff, or any signs of him." You replied, walking over to an old and gnarled tree. You walked around to the other side and gasped. "BEN...!" You squeaked. He walked up towards you and gasped.  
There, hanging limply on one of the branches, was Jeff's bloodstained white hoodie. You reached out a shaking hand and removed it, running a hand over the ripped fabric. BEN took ahold of it when suddenly something fluttered to the ground from one of the pockets.  
You bent down to pick up the note. You unfolded it and read it, your hands still shaking.  
"Oh god..." You muttered. "Oh god!"  
"What? What is it?" BEN snatched the note from your hands and read it, his eyes widening in fear.

Dear all Creepypasta,  
I guess you're finally weak enough, because I was able to capture one of your strongest souls! Don't worry...Jeff isn't dead.....YET. Here's the deal: if you hand over Y/N's soul, I'll only take a part of Jeff's and let him go. If you don't...  
I'll kill him, and every last one of you.  
You have three days to accept my offer...  
So you better hurry my dears!  
Sweet nightmares!

ZALGO

"DAMNIT!" BEN screamed, punching the tree. It groaned in protest against the impact, and you thought it would fall over then and there..but it didn't. "What should we do?" You mumbled, placing a hand on BEN's shoulder. A shudder of sobs convulsed though him as he leaned against the tree.  
"We tell Slender. He'll know what to do." You helped BEN up and sighed. "Will Jeff be okay?" Worry laced your voice.  
BEN didn't answer.  
Instead, he grabbed your wrist and teleported you back to the mansion.  
____________________________________  
"N-no...NO MORE! No! Please! Stop! STOP! AAAAUUUGHH!!!!!..."  
"I'll never stop my dear boy. Heh. You think this is torture? Wait till I make you watch all your friends endure the same pain as you!"  
"You sick basta-AAAAUUUGHHH!!!"  
"Alright my dear boy...playtime is almost over. Soon, it will be time for you to GO TO SLEEP!"


	26. I promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I AM SO SORRY!!!!  
> Recently, I had a bunch of school projects to get taken care of, plus a MASSIVE case of writer's block. This past week has been very stressful, and to top it all off, I'm sick.  
> Again, I apologize on how long it took for this, and I know I promised it would be up by last Friday, but things came up.  
> Again, I'm very sorry!  
> Anyways..enjoy this chapter. Hopefully this is the last time this will happen.  
> Stay creepy!  
> -SL37

BEN's point of view   
"Come on! We have to go tell Slender!" After nearly knocking ourselves out again trying to teleport back up to the cliff, Y/N and I wasted no time getting back to the manor to tell the Operator.  
We decided to take both the note and Jeff's ripped hoodie back, just in case Slender didn't believe us.  
We had nearly gotten down the hall to his office when a voice startled us.  
"B-BEN? Y/N?" It rasped. I turned around and sighed. Standing in front of Slendy's office was Liu, Jeff's brother. He looked, for lack of a better word, horrible. Dark rings were under his faded green eyes, his hair was knotted and greasy, and his skin was paler than usual.  
Liu yawned before speaking again, clearly at a loss of sleep. "What are you guys up to? What's the hurry?" His tired green gaze rested on the shredded hoodie in Y/N's hands.  
"Where did you get that?!?!" He demanded, his voice rising with each word. Y/N shot me a worried glance.   
"It's a long story-" "I don't care!" Liu interrupted. "I want to know why you have my brother's bloody, ripped hoodie, right now!" He growled, walking up and trying to snatch the hoodie from Y/N. She squeaked and scrambled back, and before Liu could make another grab, Slender walked out of his office.  
"Children!" He hissed. "What is the meaning of this?" Liu glared at Y/N for a split second before speaking. "BEN and Y/N have Jeff's hoodie! They did something involving him! I just know it!"  
Slender rubbed his temples and sighed.   
"All three of you, in my office. NOW." He ordered.  
Within mere seconds, the three of you were seated in the dark room. Slender walked in and closed the door, then took a seat and his desk.  
"Now, tell me what's wrong."  
____________________________________  
BEN gave you a sideways worried glance before handing the note to Slender.  
"Y/N and I wanted to explore the bottom of the cliff, and this is what we found." He mumbled before shrinking back into the chair.  
You reached over and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "He'll be okay." You whispered. A small smile crossed his lips, and he squeezed your hand back.  
Liu was still glaring at the both of you, and was about to make another rude comment when Slender stood and cleared his throat.  
"Thank you, BEN, for bringing this to my attention." He rumbled. "I am happy that Jeff is alive-"  
"HE IS?!?!" Liu shrieked.   
The entire room went silent.  
After an agonizing moment of silence, Slender finally spoke up.  
"It appears that he is Liu. But you must understand-"  
"If he's alive, we have to go find him!!! Come on!!" Liu stood and dashed towards the door, but one of Slender's tentacles stopped him in his tracks.  
"Liu, please listen." Slender guided him back to the chair.  
"Slender, come on! We have to go get him! He's alive! If we could jus-"  
"Liu." Slender interrupted him.   
Liu became silent and looked up at Slenderman.

"Jeff was kidnapped by Zalgo."  
Liu paled even more than he already was. His eyes widened.  
"No....NO!!!"

It was at that moment you felt something. And it HURT. You fell to the floor, screaming in agony, writhing and squirming around. BEN was immediately by your side, frantically trying to see what's wrong.  
This was like nothing you've ever felt before. It burned from deep inside you, and your skin felt like a burning, painful, trap you couldn't escape from. You wanted it to stop, desperately, but nothing happened.  
Just when you thought you couldn't stand it anymore, the pain stopped. You stopped screaming, and you laid, panting hard on the black floor of the office.  
BEN wasted no time as he shook your shoulders.  
"Y/N? Y/N! Can you hear me?!?! Are you okay?!?!" His eyes never left yours as you hummed out a faint response.  
"Oh thank Zelda!" He cried before squeezing you into a tight bear hug that took the air out of you.   
Slender and Liu stood over the two of you, Slender not shaken by this, but Liu looking frantic and scared.  
"W-what h-happened?!" Liu squeaked out once BEN had let you breath.  
You were about to speak, but Slender interrupted you.   
"I knew something like that would happen eventually. Y/N, what you just experienced was a spiritual bond, something that connects you to everyone here. You are able to sense them, sometimes see them, and, on the rarest of occasions, feel what they are feeling. What you just felt was Jeff. Jeff is being held captive by Zalgo, and he is being tortured, and because of your powers, Jeff reached out and tried to call to you, call for help." He walked towards his large floor to ceiling windows and gazed out at them for a moment before speaking.  
"Tomorrow night, I will go alone to rescue Jeff. If I don't make it back, but Jeff does, contact my older brother, Splendorman. He will be in charge of I'm gone." He sighed before speaking again. "If neither of us make it back, I want you three to promise me something." He turned to face you all. "I want you to tell everyone to scatter. To find another mansion to live in. Go to any of my other brothers, and never come back here again. Promise me you'll do that..."  
"I promise." BEN mumbled.  
"I promise.." You whispered.  
Liu sighed, sniffled, and spoke.

"I promise."


	27. The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the wait you guys! School is still pilling on all the work!  
> Shoutout to Flare for leaving the extremely nice and awesome comment! Thank you so much! That really means a lot! ^w^  
> Without further ado,   
> HERE IS THE CHAPTER!!!  
> Stay creepy!  
> -SL37

You had another nightmare.  
This time, you were running down a dark hall.  
Scratch that.  
You were being CHASED.  
The hallway itself scared you no less than what you were being chased by; it was dark, shadows leapt out at you, screams echoed behind closed doors, and when you could see, you saw blood coating the walls and floor.   
You kept running.  
You didn't know what the thing was that was chasing you.  
All you knew was that you had to run, to get away from it.  
You could hear it shuffling behind you, breathing heavily and making loud noises, like coughing and burping. To you, it sounded like a wild animal, hungry for your flesh.  
Every time you tripped or stumbled, the thing would let out a throaty growl and gain speed, and each time it did that, you would scream and get back up, running faster than before.  
"Somebody help!!" You screamed into the darkness. "Please!! Help me!!!" You tripped over once again and fell on your palms, scraping them on the rough surface of the ground. The thing, as if on cue, growled, and the sound of it running became faster and louder.  
You got up and continued running. "Help!!!" You cried out again. "BEN! Jack! Toby! Somebody help me!!!!"  
You called out to everyone you knew to no avail. 'That's fine!' You thought to yourself. 'I'll just wake up before the thing reaches me! I'll be okay!' Sudden flashbacks of your previous nightmare episode flashed through your mind; you had nearly sleep-suicided. If BEN hadn't woken you, you wouldn't be here. You started to panic. What if you were sleepwalking again? What if you managed to get outside, and you were heading for the cliff, heading for death itself? You needed to wake up!  
NOW!  
You were too busy into your thoughts and didn't notice that the thing had quickly closed the distance between you. You also didn't notice the wall you faceplanted into either. You groaned and rubbed your nose, then screamed as the shadow beast leapt at your throat.  
'This is it!' You thought.  
'Goodbye BEN......

I love you.'  
____________________________________  
BEN's point of view   
I woke to the sound of Y/N's screaming.  
Imagining the worst, I bolted into her room.  
When I arrived, I found her sitting up, breathing heavy and shaky, trembling and letting out whimpers.  
I rushed to her side and embraced her into a hug, and in turn, she sobbed into my shoulder.  
"Shhhhh, it's okay, I got you, I'm here." I comforted her.  
She seemed to calm down a little, but she was still shaking and sobbing.  
"Another nightmare?"  
"Y-y-yeah..."  
"You wanna tell me what it was about?"  
At first, she violently shook her head 'No'.  
"Why not?" I asked, bringing her face up and looking into her eyes.   
Her eyes widened in fear once more, and she started trembling again. She wouldn't look at me, instead, she was focused on something BEHIND me.  
"Y/N." I said firmly, trying to snap her out of whatever trance she was in.  
"Why won't you tell me what your nightmare was about?"  
With a small squeak and a shaky breath, she replied:

"Because the monster that was in it is right behind you."


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS!!!  
> Writers block again x~x  
> Anyways...  
> Without further ado...  
> HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
> Stay creepy!  
> -SL37

The first thing you woke up to was pain.  
Your head throbbed and ached, your neck and back felt stiff, your legs were sore and possibly bruised, and your arms burned and stung. They were possibly scratched and cut in several places. It even hurt to breathe.  
The next thing you noticed was that it was pitch black. You couldn't see anything.  
"H-hello?" You rasped out, barely above a whisper. You had no idea where you were, how you got there, or any clue, whatsoever, on what happened.  
"Who the fuck is there?!" A raspy voice hissed out. You jumped when you heard it, but something about it sounded familiar...  
"Jeff?" You called out a bit louder.  
Silence for a few seconds, then,  
"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY FUCKING NAME?!?!"  
"Please! Calm down!" You whimpered. You were scared. What if Jeff was going to kill you? What if he was actually right next to you, holding a knife to your throat, just waiting to slit it?  
What if Zalgo planned on killing you both, or worse?  
"Please it's okay!" There was a tone of reassurance in your voice, not for Jeff, but for you.  
"It's Y/N." you say with a bit more confidence.  
"Y/N?!" Jeff yelled. "IS IT REALLY YOU?!?!"  
"Yeah!" You called out. It went silent for a moment, and you started to worry that something happened, until you suddenly felt arms wrap around and embrace you. You stiffened at first, but you then realised who it was.  
"I'm so sorry..." Jeff whispered. "This is all my fault...if I wasn't so selfish....I wouldn't have tried to kill you...or save you from Jane...and now I've gotten both of us captured by Zalgo...it's only a matter of time before we die..."  
You hugged Jeff back.  
"I forgive you..." you whispered.  
The two of you sat in silence for about a minute.  
Then, to your utter horror, the door to the room you were kept in opened. Light poured in, allowing you to take in your frightening surroundings. The walls of the room were splattered with blood and god knows what else, and the floor was littered with bones and broken chains.  
You could also see Jeff more clearly. You could see that he was badly injured. Several spots on his side were caked with dried blood, his hair was a mess, his ankle was twisted and possibly broken, scratches littered his arm, a few still bleeding, and his clothes were ripped and bloodstained.   
Before you could react to any of this, your head snapped up to the figure in the doorway.

"Hello miss Y/N."  
It said with a scratchy, malevolent voice.  
"My name is Zalgo."  
You gasped and started to tremble.  
"Lay a hand on her and I'll kill you!" Jeff shouted, struggling to get up.  
"Oh, do shut up!" Zalgo snapped. He raised a hand and Jeff went flying across the room, hitting the opposite wall hard and sliding to the floor.  
"Jeff!!" You screamed, standing and trying to rush to him.  
You felt a sudden yank on your ankle, tripping and scraping your already damaged hands. You looked back and saw a rusty chain anchoring you to the wall. You whimpered and tried to yank your ankle free, you almost had it! Just a little mo-  
"That's no use my dear!" Zalgo cooed, using the same force he used on Jeff to pin you to the wall. The sudden force of the hit knocked your breath out, and before you knew it, you were slipping into unconsciousness once again.

'I'm going to die!' You screamed in your mind.  
Then everything went black.


	29. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN MY CREEPY COOKIE CHILDREN!!!  
> *evil witch laughter*  
> I hope you will enjoy this next chapter! I enjoyed writing it!  
> This will probably be the second to last chapter, because I'm probably gonna make the last one   
> SUPER LOOOOOOOONG!!!  
> So just so y'all know, the next chapter will take awhile to be up!  
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING THIS!!!! AHHH!!!!  
> It means a lot that you guys are sticking with me! \ ^)^/  
> So thank you! All of you!!!  
> NOW!!!  
> WITHOUT FURTHER ADO.....  
> HERE   
> IS  
> THE  
> NEXT  
> CHAPTER!!!!  
> Stay creepy my friends!  
> -SL37

BEN's point of view   
'RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!'  
'Hurry! Let's go!'  
'Aaahhhh! HELP! It's got my leg!'   
'SALLY NO-'  
'LET GO OF HER YOU FUCKING FREAKS!!!'  
'BACK THE FUCK OFF!!'  
'Run Sally, run, go get help from Offendy or Trendy in the nearby woods, and don't you dare look back!'  
'But what about-'  
'Don't worry about us. We can hold it off! NOW GO!!! And don't look back!!'  
....................................................  
I woke up with a start, my heart pounding and my breathing heavy. My whole body ached, and in several places I was badly bruised and injured.  
For a second, I couldn't remember anything that had happened in the last 24 hours. Then it all came rushing back.   
She was gone.  
Y/N was gone.  
The creature from her nightmares, one of Zalgo's shadow minions, it took her. EJ, Toby, and most of the other Creepypasta tried to save her. We tracked the creature down in the darkest part of the forest, but little did we know that it, along with many reinforcements, were silently waiting, anticipating to attack.  
I don't remember who went down first. All I know is that one by one, Clockwork, Toby, EJ, Liu, Masky, Hoodie, Smile, and eventually me, we were all captured. I'm sure even Sally didn't get far....  
Now, we're all stuck in Zalgo's hellish dungeon, just waiting for what pain and torture awaits us. My cell is next To EJ and Clockwork's, and Toby's is directly across from me. I could hear Antisepticeye and Darkiplier arguing in their neighboring cells not far down the dark, smelly hallway.  
I looked around and sighed.  
Normally, I would've been able to teleport out of here and rescue everyone, but this isn't some happy fairy tale. Zalgo had put these power limiting steel cuffs on everyone, rendering our powers useless.  
It's done.  
We lost.  
Game over.  
My bruised and bloodied fists clenched together.  
"DAMN IT!!" I screamed, punching the steel bars of the cell. It echoed and rattled throughout the hallway.  
"Would you knock it the fuck off?!" Clockwork hissed, glaring at me with her gleaming clock and ominous green eyes.   
To say that she looked like shit was an understatement. Her once glossy red hair was tangled and matted, several clumps of it missing. The left side of her cheek had three slashes underneath the clock, still oozing a little bit of blood.  
Her clothes were ripped in several places, and there was a fairly large gash in her shoulder, blood coating her entire right arm. Even her voice had lost its usual confidence, now it only sounded desperate and devastating.  
"What is your problem?!" She snapped.  
I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Oh, I don't know? We just got captured by our sworn enemy, Y/N is nowhere to be found, we all have seen better days, The others could be dead? Yeah, I really have no FUCKING CLUE WHY I'M UPSET!!!"  
My voice rose with each word as I stepped up to the bars connecting our two cells together, glaring down at her broken figure.  
She growled and shakily stood, glaring at me with so much hate and malice I nearly shuddered.  
"And who's fault is that?" She rasped. "If you didn't fall in love with that human in the first place, none of this would've happened!! I should've kept my mouth shut when Jane was planning to get rid of her! She's nothing but trouble! This is all your fault BEN! I can't believe that-"  
I lunged through the bars and grasped my hand around her throat. Clockwork instantly shut up and glared at me. I started to squeeze, Clockwork began to choke.  
"BEN! Stop!" EJ rasped from behind me. He also sounded like he had it rough.   
"SHUT UP!!" I screamed, red tears rolling down my face. "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! ALL OF YOU!!!" I turned back to Clockwork, who met my gaze and smirked. "Go ahead.." she struggled to speak with my hand still clenched around her neck. "Kill me. You'd be doing me a favor. I won't have to go through all of Zalgo's torture, and I won't have to watch you fall apart at the sight of your dead girlfriend. So go ahead. Kill me. I. Dare. You."  
That was it. That was the last straw. I happily obliged.  
The grip in my hand tightened around her neck as I watched the color in her face drain. Clockwork started choking again.  
"BEN stop it!!!" EJ yelled over Clockwork's choking. I ignored him and squeezed harder.  
"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER!!!" Toby screamed, banging against the bars in his cell.  
Soon, everyone in the dungeon was begging me to stop.  
I couldn't. Not after everything that happened. I pressed my thumb into her windpipe and smirked at the pained expression from the defenseless girl in front of me.  
Somewhere, I heard the sound of a door opening and footsteps, along with EJ and the others now frantically yelling at me to stop because someone was coming. I still ignored them, focusing my attention entirely on Clockwork's eye, nearly colorless with life. 'Just a little longer, and then she'll be dead...' I thought to myself.  
Suddenly I was yanked back by something strong, forcing me to let go of Clockwork, who immediately collapsed to the floor and took in large gulps of air. I whirled around to see what caused the disruption in my work, only to crash into one of the shadow guards.  
It let out a pissed growling gurgle sound, then it lunged for me. I leapt out of the way of that one only to be pinned on the ground by the other one. They both tied me up before proceeding to harshly drag me down the hall. I looked up and saw the worried glances and glares from my friends.   
That was the last thing I saw before a blunt force hit the back of my skull, knocking me unconscious.  
____________________________________  
"Now the real fun can begin!"


	30. What happened in the past...(Chapter 30, part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *epic dramatic music playing*  
> It's time my creepy children!  
> Time for action!  
> Time for adventure!  
> Time for sorrow!  
> Time for romance!  
> It's time for:  
> THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!!  
> Since I'm dividing this final chapter into parts (idk how many) I'm going to save the long speech for the very final part, so you guys don't have to hear me rant for three hours... (yet XD)  
> Now I bet you're all excited to read this!  
> Without further ado, here is the next chapter!  
> Stay creepy my friends!  
> -SL37

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
"Dun-nuh...."  
You crept quietly down the halls.  
"Dun-nah...."  
The sound of his gaming console was obnoxiously loud, but it blocked out the sounds of your movements. You smirked and crept closer the couch where you could barely see the top of his hat. You took a moment to wonder why he always wore the same clothes from the video game he came from, but decided to save it for another time and ask him later. You held the small water gun closer to your chest and kept crawling forward.  
"Duun-ah, dun-nuh, dun-nah dun-nah dun-nah dun-ah...." you pressed your back against the couch and waited a couple more seconds as your humming of the "Jaws" theme climaxed. You leapt into action.  
"...Dun dun dun dun DUN-NAH-NAH!" "Oh hey Y/N! What are you do-OHSHIT!!" BEN screamed as you started squirting him with water. BEN shrieked and dashed to the corner of the room and curled up in the feeble position. You stopped laughing and squirting him when you saw him crying and whimpering. You dropped the gun and rushed to his side.  
"Shit, BEN...did I hurt you or something?" You asked. You placed your hand on his trembling shoulder.  
BEN vigorously shook his head, still trembling and whimpering.   
"What's wrong?" You asked, genuinely worried.  
After a few struggled calming breaths, BEN spoke.   
"I-I-I'm af-fr-fraid of w-water..." he whimpered.   
You instantly understood and wrapped your arms around his shaking figure. BEN buried his now hatless head in your chest, a few more hiccuped sobs escaping his lips.  
"I'm really sorry, BEN...I didn't know." You muttered an apology.  
For the rest of the day, you steered clear of BEN, feeling guilty and ashamed for what you did.  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
"It's okay. I forgive you. Please...I promise I can make this better...please just give him a chance, Ben. Your father would really like to see you again. Your brother, too."  
I shifted uncomfortably, itching to get back to my game. I sighed and looked into her crystal blue eyes. I always knew we looked similar. Same eyes. Same hair color. Same stubborn, grudge-holding attitude. After a moment's pause, I spoke.  
"Sure...I guess. If it'll make you happy, I'll spend spring break with Dad."   
She smiled and ruffled my hair.  
"I promise this will be a spring break you'll never forget!"  
————————————————  
"Cheater."

"Bitch."

"Asshole!"

"Whore!"

"DUMBASS!"

"FREAK!!!"

"CHIA PET!!!!"

"Chia pet?"

"I had no other insults okay?!"

"Okay..but why Chia pet?"

"Stop laughing! This isn't funny! You cheated because you'd hate getting your ass beat by your girlfriend at a video game!"

"....."

"What??!!!"

"Nothing. You just look so cute when you're angry!"

"Sh-shut up!!!"

"Awwww, you're blushing!"

"I am not!!!!"

"You are too! Your little cheeks are pink! I could just squish them!!"

"You do that and you'll lose a finger!"

"Awww your threats are so adorable!"

"Keep it up and you'll lose your whole hand."

"Awwwwwww!"

"You're an asshole."

"A handsome one?"

"I hate you."

"Love you too hun!"

".....  
.......  
.............  
.....you win this time, cyberghost."

"Because I'm the best at everything, babe! Come on, admit it!"

"Don't push your luck dumbass."

"I'll take that as a compliment."  
————————————————  
"Daaaaaaaaad! I'm heeeeeeere!"

•••••••••END OF PART 1•••••••••


	31. AUTHOR'S NOTE

HEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYOOOOOOO PEOPLES!!

 

So this isn't a chapter, I know, and I apologize for that, but I just wanted to let you guys know that this fanfic will be postponed until further notice.

THIS DOES NOT MEAN I'M NOT WRITING ANY MORE!!!

Because of the holidays, and finals coming up at school, I have a tight schedule. Therefore, I won't be able to get any more of this fanfic written this year. Again, I'm sorry about this guys.

As an early Christmas present to you guys, I'm gonna let you guys choose how this ends! You have 3 choices:

1\. BAD ENDINGS. Whoever is heartless enough, I have ideas to write two bad endings, which means that this fanfic won't end happily.

2\. If option 1 wasn't to your likings(who actually liked it? 0.0) I will continue the fanfic normally, but as a bonus I will write epilogue chapters! Yaaaaay!

3\. Both options 1 & 2\. NOTE: They will be slower up if I have to write both.

NOTE: Chapter 30 and all its parts are backstories on Reader and BEN. It will not be the final chapter.

So let me know what you guys want, and I will write them next year!  
Happy Holidays guys!  
Stay warm, stay happy, and most importantly, stay creepy!  
See you guys next year!  
-SL37


	32. Chapter 30, part two!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEEEEEEEY GUYS!!!  
> Welcome back to the new year! Glad you all survived!  
> Now, I'm gonna skip all the dialogue and get straight to the point: Chapter 30 is not the final chapter!!! Reminder for all of you!  
> In the final chapter, I'll explain more of what will happen next, okay?  
> Now...  
> The moment you've all been waiting for....  
> HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!

"DAD? KYLE?" I called out into the empty entryway of my father's mansion. Yes, I said mansion.   
My dad was the CEO of some famous swimming pool company. Apparently, his company was the one that made millions off of their "luxury" pools. 

I sighed heavily and set down my duffle bag by the marble staircase. "Hello?!" I called again, walking down the foyer. I paid no attention to the framed pictures of my dad and my brother. Instead, I turned down the left hallway towards my brother's room.

Kyle and I never really got along. 

He was usually-wait, no-always one step ahead of me. He even looked better than me, which probably explains why he's had five girlfriends.   
Kyle is a whole foot taller than me, muscular build(which serves well for the football team), short, army style blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and perfectly chiseled facial features.  
Me, on the other hand, I look like a mess. Scruffy, tangled blonde hair(that usually has gum in it from the neighborhood bullies), skinny, weak build, too many freckles, and some haunting, crystal blue eyes. 

How we're related, I have no idea.

I frowned when I saw that Kyle's football themed room was empty. The only thing that was present was a pile of dirty clothes, two deflated footballs, and this odd necklace lying on his dresser. I stepped across the threshold into his room to get a closer look at the necklace.

"Woah..." I breathed out as I picked it up and held it to the light. 

It was a decent silver chain necklace, but that's not what caught my attention. The charm that hung loosely at the bottom made me smile. It was something any Zelda fan would recognize:  
The Tri-Force.

I held up the necklace to the window and sighed happily. The light filtered through the green, blue, and red triangle, creating a larger pattern on Kyle's bedroom floor. Looking behind me to see if Kyle was watching, I quickly stuffed the necklace into my green hoodie. 

I walked around his room for a bit, being all nosey and looking at his private junk. I was halfway through a scrapbook when I was suddenly hit in the head with one of his deflated footballs. I whirled around to see Kyle standing angrily with his arms crossed in the doorway.

"What are you doing in here?!" He hissed.

"Nice to see you too." I spat, annoyed at Kyle's rude first words to me. 

Kyle just rolled his eyes and roughly grabbed me by the arm.

"Hey!" I protested as he threw me out of his room. Literally.  
I spat out several curses as I landed roughly on my side. 

"Dad's in the kitchen waiting for you." Was all Kyle said before slamming the door in my face.

"Asshole..." I muttered.

"Ben? You there?" I heard my father call out. Seeing as I had to face him sooner or later, I sighed and trudged into the kitchen.

"Ben!" My father exclaimed happily, squeezing me in a tight hug. I grumbled and squirmed away.  
My dad didn't seem the least bit offended. Instead, he handed me a wrapped box. 

"I know I missed your birthday son, so I hope this will make it up for that. Your room is upstairs, left hallway, first one on the right. I have some important business to tend to. Kyle will call you down for dinner. Be good, don't destroy anything, and don't go into any other part of the house. I'm off."

I could barely even register what he said before he grabbed his keys and went to the garage. Moments later the sound of a car engine roared, and I then realized I was left alone. 

Now, you'd think I'd be upset about this, but I just sighed and took my stuff upstairs, including the present dad gave me. Dad did this all the time before my parents got divorced. He was always to busy to spend time with his family. To be frank, I didn't really care.

I found my room with little trouble, instantly settling in. My room had a large bed, a flatscreen tv, and large windows overlooking the luxury pool in the backyard.   
Once I had all my stuff unpacked, I decided to open the present dad gave me.

I was a bit hesitant at first. It had been three years since I'd last seen him in person (video calls every holiday), and he probably had no idea what I liked. I wouldn't be surprised if the wrapped box was empty. Nonetheless, I was curious about what was inside.

Wasting not a moment, I ripped up the wrapping paper and gasped. It was what I've been waiting for since it came out.

A Nintendo 64. 

Taped to the box was a note. I picked it up and read it.

"Look in the top drawer of the desk"

It said.   
I turned around and walked towards the desk. Upon opening the drawer, my smile became bigger.  
Inside was the game I most wanted of all.

The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask.

"Can't wait to play this!" I said, smiling to myself as I got the console ready.  
____________________________________  
??????  
"So when are we getting rid of him?"  
"...."  
"Dad."  
"...."  
"DAD!"  
"...Tomorrow night. That's when we get rid of him."  
"Are you sure? So soon?"  
"Yes. That'll teach Amanda right for our divorce. She'll be so heartbroken she'll just have to come back!"  
"....."  
"What's the matter? You suddenly care about that little prick?"  
"No! It's not that at all! It's just..."  
"Good. Now leave. I've got important business to attend to."  
"Fine."


	33. Chapter 30, part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy guys!  
> I'm glad to be back in the swing of things here on this fanfic!   
> So this is the final part in chapter 30, and then the final chapters before it ends should be fewer than 5.....  
> I know, it's sad this is coming to an end, but remember:  
> You guys can make requests on some aftermath chapters! I already have a few in mind...... >;)
> 
> Stay creepy guys!  
> -SL37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter contains some pretty graphic stuff, so I gotta put this up. 
> 
> Okay, you can keep reading....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Now!

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"  
____________________________________  
"YAAAAAGHHH!!!"  
I screamed, bolting upright in bed, breathing heavily. It took me a moment to remember where I was; I had nearly forgotten that I was spending spring break with my dad.

Suddenly remembering why I was awake in the first place, I began to tremble. 

That nightmare....it felt so real....

I sighed and looked towards the N64 by the TV. I stayed up until midnight on the game. I had already beaten all 4 temples in Majora's Mask, and now I was currently fighting Skull Kid.   
I thought about playing more to get my mind off of the nightmare, when I suddenly heard noises outside.

I turned to the sound of footsteps outside my door, still on edge from the nightmare. The footsteps stopped, and the knob slowly began to turn. I quickly rolled over and turned my back against the door, covering myself in the sheets. I held my breath as the door creaked open.

"Ben? Ben get up!" My father's voice rang out. 

I faked making it look like I had just woken up. "Mmmnnh....wutz goin' on?" I said, fake-tiredly.

"We have to go!" My father said, grabbing my green hoodie and brown shorts, tossing them to me. "Put these on, meet me downstairs. Your grandmother is in the hospital, she's very ill, we have to see her right away."

I frowned, quickly putting my clothes on once my dad left. 

I met my father in the kitchen downstairs. "Good, you're here." My father said. Something about his tone of voice made me uneasy. My father turned to me and smirked, a very evil one at that. My heart dropped in fear. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

"No hard feelings, Ben." My father said menacingly. 

My eyes widened in terror as I took a few steps back. What I didn't realize, was that Kyle was right behind me. He grinned evilly at me and grabbed my arms, pinning them behind my back, rendering me motionless.   
My father appeared in front of me holding a syringe filled with a strange, yellow liquid.

He jabbed the needle into my neck as Kyle let go of me. I tried to punch him, kick Kyle, do something to move-but I couldn't. Whatever my father injected into me cut off movement for me, and now, I felt very, very, tired. 

As my eyelids began to droop, my father's voice rang out one last time;  
"You'll feel better after your nap, son."

Then everything went dark.  
____________________________________

"You shouldn't have done that..."  
____________________________________  
Badump.

"Nnnngghhh...."

Badump.

"Where...am I?"

Screech!  
____________________________________  
The first thing I noticed when I came to was that I was tied up. At first, I was utterly confused, then it all came rushing back.

My father had drugged me, and now I am tied up in the backseat of his truck with Kyle. 

"Ky...le....?" I rasped. 

He turned and glared at me.

"Shut up!" He hissed.

"Wh...what's going on? Wh-where are we going?" I attempted to sit up.

Kyle sighed and duct taped my mouth shut. 

"I'm sorry." He said, sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry I was such a horrible brother to you. You don't deserve this, I'm sorry. If I tried to stop dad, he'd kill me. Dad has been like this ever since the divorce."

Were those....tears I saw in his eyes?

"I'm sorry." He muttered again before the truck lurched and came to a stop. I rolled onto the floor, unable to get up. The door beside my head opened, and a hand roughly seized my hair. I screamed into the duct tape covering my mouth as my father dragged me along a gravely surface. I didn't recognize where we were, but somewhere behind me, I heard water. My father then turned towards me. He pulled out his pocket knife and looked into my tear filled eyes.

"In case you survive this, I can't have you seeing how to get out." He said before plunging the knife into my eye.

I shrieked in pain and started crying, tears mixing with blood. The pain was unbearable.

With one final twist, my right eye was gone. My father moved on to my left eye. Within seconds, it was gone too. I didn't even have enough breath to scream a second time. What was the point? No one would've heard me anyways. 

Now that I couldn't see, I could only imagine what my father had in store for me.

My father's dark laughter filled the air around me as I was dragged by my hair once again across the gravely surface.

"Let's go for a swim, shall we?" He growls in my ear. I could hear him going back to the truck and ordering Kyle to "get the chains from the back". I shivered in terror as I felt Kyle wrap heavy iron chains around my angles and chest.

"I'm so sorry..." I heard him whisper to me. I felt his tears on my arms. My father growled in anger and grabbed my hair again, dragging me towards what I now know as an unknown lake. I tried to scream, to struggle, but it was no use. 

The very faint, red, blurred outline of my father filled what was left of my vision. 

My father laughed darkly again as I started struggling once more one I touched the water. I managed to wriggle the tape off my mouth, and I let out a scream. My father slapped me across the face as he dragged me underneath the water. By then, I was shrinking for him to stop, frantically pleading for my life as the air slowly left my lungs, and the dark, murky water surrounded me.

My father then left. 

I tried to swim to the surface, but it was no use; the iron chains were keeping me down. By that time, I had almost ran out of oxygen. I didn't have the strength to struggle free anymore, nor to scream. My body went limp. I was slipping into a death-like sleep. Soon I would be dead.

I was tired.

I was cold. So very cold....

I was dying.

 

And then I could see.

I was dumbfounded. Was I...was I dead already? A ghost? A spirit? I could see into the dark water, and I looked above. 

By the surface of the lake was a dark figure in a suit. He was tall, and had no face-just a bald, white head. 

I thought I was dead for sure. I thought that was a demon, probably about to drag my soul into hell.

That's when I noticed I wasn't chained up anymore. I was still too weak to move, but I was free. And I was also losing consciousness.

That's when two large black tentacles wrapped around my limp body. I was pulled out of the water onto the shore, where I took in large gulps of air. I soon got the strength to get on my knees. I looked down at the lake and cried out in shock.

My reflection was different.

I...I looked like Link, from my favorite video games. I looked exactly like him, minus one thing: my eyes.

Instead of Link's crystal blue eyes, my eyes were empty black voids, with red, glowing pupils. Some strange, dark red liquid leaked out of both of my eye sockets. I reached up a hand and swiped the liquid, inspecting it closely. My breath caught in my throat.

It was blood. I was crying blood.

I sat there for a moment, just looking at my new form. Even though I was weak from nearly drowning, I felt powerful. 

I stood and faced the tall, faceless, mysterious figure. 

"Who are you, and why did you save me?" I asked it. It didn't answer. Maybe it couldn't, due to the lack of a mouth. 

"Who are you," I asked again, anger in my voice as I stepped towards the figure. "And why did you save me?!" 

Again, it didn't respond. 

Instead, it pointed a white finger towards my father's truck. I glare at the thing. "What is it you want me to do, huh?" I challenged it. 

It lay silent, still pointing at the car. I huffed angrily and began walking towards the truck. Except, I wasn't really walking. I was floating. At this point, it didn't surprise me, instead, I was excited. I thought about what I wanted to do, and soon enough I was doing backflips in the air. My mother did always say I was a fast learner. I smirked and levitated the rest of the way towards the truck, gasping in horror at what lay inside.

My father and Kyle both sat, limp and lifeless in the front of the trunk. They had red marks across their throats, and their eyes were ripped out. Blood coated the seats.

I turned back towards the thing.

"Did you do this?" I asked it. 

It nodded.

I sighed. "Thanks for saving me...whoever....whatever you are."

"My name is Slenderman, child, and you are now one of us." 

The voice wasn't spoken aloud, it was inside my head. 

"Us?" I asked him, confused. 

Slenderman gestured behind him, and soon, shadowy figures appeared in the trees behind him. I caught a glimpse of a pale, smiling man, a blue mask with black eyes, and several other creepy things. 

"You, BEN, are no longer human. You are now one of my children. You are a Creepypasta."

"Creepypasta?" I echoed. I was still confused.

"Internet horror stories." The smiling man said, stepping out of the shadows. He looked towards Slender. "Is it really a good idea to get another one? I mean, Sonic and Red are already big pains." He grumbled. 

"I HEARD THAT!!!" Something shouted from the shadows. 

"OH YEAH?! GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME THEN!!!" Smile Guy shouted back into the trees. Slender placed a hand on Smiley's shoulder. "Now that's enough, Jeff!" He shouted. 

Smiley, I mean Jeff, sighed angrily and stormed off into the trees. I couldn't help but laugh at his outburst. 

Slender turned to me.

"BEN." He said. I looked up at him. 

 

"Welcome to the family."

____________________________________

¥0u\/€ M€+ w!+# @ +€rR!3|€  
F@+€, #@\/€n+ ¥0U?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psssst.....  
> If I wrote an original Creepypasta, would anyone read it?


	34. Update.

Hey, guess what, I’m not dead.

Yeah, I apologize for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger. I’ve been going through a lot.

I’m just going to cut to the chase here. I’m abandoning this fanfic. That does NOT mean I’m done with Creepypasta, far from it actually. In my opinion as of now, I don’t like the way this turned out. I know I can write way better than this. 

I may put this fic up for adoption, but no promises.

I’m sorry if this is disappointing, but I’ve honestly just run out of ideas for this.

I’m going to have more works up soon, including songfics, a Creepypasta x reader series, and original stories. 

Again, I’m sorry about this.

Happy holidays.

Stay creepy,  
-SL37


End file.
